


You Stole My Heart Amongst Other Things

by AStrangeFate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence, Modern Era, Multi, Peter is a little crazy but we love him, Season 3 didnt happen, Smut, Work In Progress, neither did season 4, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStrangeFate/pseuds/AStrangeFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles walks in on Dr. Deaton and Scott preforming minor surgery on one of the most powerful mobsters on the coast he makes the decision to help them. He thinks that will be the end of it, but it seems that a certain criminal isnt willing to forget about the beautiful man who he woke up too after he had been shot. Cue wooing, drama and a lot of complications. Stiles doesnt want to be a part of the life Derek has to offer especially considering who his father is, but he cant seem to stay away from the charming felon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored at work and started writing this little WIP. I will try to update regularly, but really im just going to end up posting when im having a slow day and work so no promises. Its going to be smutty eventually I swear. Also unbeta'd so be gentle with my errors. Comments are always appreciated!

Stiles hated the cold. He was a fresh out of college so he couldn’t really afford the gas it would take to keep his car running while he waited for Scott to be done in the vets office. Scott had called him and asked if he could catch a ride home and obviously Stiles said yes. Scott was his best friend so he wasn’t going to leave him to bike home when it was only 5 freaking degrees outside, but damn he could hurry up a little. Stiles knew his friend told him to wait in the car, but Stiles couldn’t keep sitting in his jeep freezing his balls off.

  
Stiles stepped out into the cool night air and stretched. Honestly he had barely moved all day. It was probably a good thing that Scott had called or else Stiles might literally have become one with the couch. He thought that going to one of the best schools in the country meant automatically getting a job but soon after graduating from Berkeley with a BA (with honours of course) in history he realized he was sadly mistaken. Now all he has to do all day is email out more resumes and watch Say Yes to the Dress. His dad is starting to get worried, Lydia on the other hand loves the fact that he can appreciate a sweetheart neckline now. The point is that Stiles has a lot of free time on his hands.

  
Stiles heads over to the back door of Dr. Deatons clinic. He knows hes not really supposed to use that door, but Scott leaves it unlocked for him anyways. When he reaches for the door he suddenly senses something wrong. There is a brown sticky substance on the door handle. Stiles reaches out and touches it and rubs it between his fingers. He recognizes the texture of blood immediately. He tries not to freak out. Deaton could have had a surgery and got blood on his hands and missed some before he left for the day or someone could have brought in an injured animal. Still there is a type of dread that sits in the bottom of Stiles stomach. He thought about calling his dad, but he thought he better go make sure that Scott was okay first. He knew he was probably just overreacting, but it was his best friend so he was allowed to be very concerned.

  
He steps into the vet clinic tentatively there is no one in the backroom which isn’t unusual so he heads over to the examination room where the doctor and Scott usually are but there is no one there. He sees it again. A trail of fresh blood droplets on the floor heading to the room they use for surgery. Stiles could feel his heart in his throat. He slowly stepped towards the door. He tries to convince himself that everything is fine, but there is a palpable tension in the air. Just then he hears a groan coming from inside the room. That’s all the proof he needs that Scotts in trouble and he bursts through the door.

  
He wasn’t prepared for what he saw.

  
Dr. Deaton and Scott were both hunched over the most beautiful man that Stiles had ever seen. He was shirtless which revealed an amazing body. His body however was no match for the godlike face that the man possessed. He had a strong face, yet the most gentle green eyes which stood out against his dark hair and stubble. Stiles couldn’t help but notice that the man was unnaturally pale.

  
“Oh my god, Stiles.” Scott looked panicked when he noticed his best friend had entered the room.

  
Scott turned his body to face him which unblocked the lower half of the man on the tables body. That’s when Stiles say the wound as well as the tweezers that Deaton was holding pulling what looked like a bullet out of the bloody mess of the man’s left hip.

  
“Jesus Christ! What the fuck is going on?” Stiles knew his voice was high, but he couldn’t help it, he was freaking out.

  
“Scott, I think I’m fine to finish up here. Why don’t you go calm Mister Stilinski down in the waiting room while I finish up with Derek.” Deatons tone was shockingly calm for someone who was pulling a bullet out of a mans side.

  
Scott moved to Stiles side and practically dragged him out of the room to the comfy chair in the corner of the waiting room.

  
“What the hell Scott!”

  
“Look Stiles you need to calm down.” Scott reassured, yet he was clearly still agitated as he wiped the last of the blood off his hands.

  
“Calm down Scott! Are you serious? I just walked in on you performing surgery on some random guy. Seriously was that a bullet? Oh my god I have to call my dad.”

  
Stiles made a move to get up and grab his phone when Scott grabbed his arm.

  
“No! Stiles you cant! Look, lets just wait for Deaton to finish up and then we’ll explain everything, but you have to promise not to call your dad okay? Just trust me.” Scott looked at Stiles with pleading eyes. God he hated it when Scott pulled out the trust card.

  
“Yeah. Okay.” Stiles sat back down. He really wasn’t one to deny Scott anything.

  
Stiles sat and waited for Deaton to be finished. While he did Scott continued to clean himself up. Stiles couldn’t help, but notice the way Scott kept looking out the window every couple of minutes like he was waiting for the world to come crashing around them. It did nothing to reassure Stiles.

  
They waited about another half hour before Deaton came through the doorway wiping his hands down with a cloth. Scott was immediately on his feet.

  
“How is he?”

  
“Don’t worry Scott, Derek should be making a full and fast recovery. I gave him a mild anesthetic so he’s asleep now. “

Relief automatically flooded Scotts face.

“Sorry to ruin this tender moment, but does someone maybe want to explain what the hell is going on?”

Scott looked over at Deaton who nodded back.

“Stiles listen don’t freak out but the guy on the table? That’s Derek Hale.”

“Derek Hale. As in mob prince Derek Hale. As in heir to the largest organized crime units in all of the western coast, that Derek Hale?”

“Yeah Stiles, that Derek Hale.”

  
“Oh my god! Jesus Scott you have all of 30 seconds to tell me why you have Derek Hale on your exam room table before I call my dad and have his ass arrested, knocked out or not.”

  
“Perhaps I better explain this to you Stiles.” Deaton comes over and puts a hand on Stiles shoulder to steady him. “A long time ago when I was just starting out it veterinary collage I had this roommate. His name was Eric. You see Eric was one of the most well liked and generous people on campus. He became my best friend yet we went down very different paths. He always had the desire for fun and action whereas I was more interested in my books. Eric got involved with the Hales and ended up marrying Talia Hale. He started moving up the ranks in their… business until eventually he and Talia took over from her father. Despite the dubious morality of their work I was still his friend and so I became their go to man in emergencies or something along those lines. What you walked in on was me doing a favour to an old friend by looking after his son who was in trouble, nothing more.”

  
“Seriously?” Stiles looked over at Scott who just nodded. “You? You. Deaton, are a mob doctor?”

  
“I suppose you could put it that way yes.”

  
Stiles turned to Scott.

  
“And you. You knew about this?”

  
“Yes, but Stiles you gotta understand the Hales are actually really nice and yeah I freaked out a bit at first too, but what did you want me to do just stand back and let Derek die? I couldn’t do that.”

  
Stiles sighed. His friend always had a way of seeing the best in people even people involved with the mob apparently. He rubbed his hands over his face in frustration.

  
“Scott do you have any idea how much trouble you could get in?”

  
“Trouble for what? They don’t give us money. The way I see it we’re just being good citizens and saving the lives of those in need.”

  
Of course that would be the way Scott saw it, but he could see their point. Stiles knew he couldn’t rat them out, he couldn’t get them in trouble for doing what they thought was the right thing and he couldn’t look at Scotts puppy dog eyes anymore.

  
“Alright. I wont say anything, but you have to promise to be careful! I don’t think a pretty face like yours would last long in prison.”

  
“You’re the best, Stiles!”

  
“Okay. Now that we’re got that sorted out, I need Scotts help with cleaning up. Stiles could you be so kind as to watch over our sleeping guest?”

  
“Um. Sure.”

  
Stiles made his way into the next room. Deaton had cleaned up all the blood and spatter that had coated the operating table and somehow moved Derek over to the couch. Stiles pulled up a chair and moved it over to the mans head. He studied the larger mans features. He still wasn’t wearing a shirt, but he looked less rough. There was a bandage now taped to his lower belly by his hip and all the blood had been wiped clean from his magnificent chest. He looked so soft and innocent from this angle, it was hard to imagine someone so beautiful was a hardened criminal but stranger things had happened. He could hear Deaton and Scott moving around in the other room. They didn’t speak so Stiles figured that meant that this was not their first time cleaning up someones blood trail. Stiles, on one hand, was angry that Scott hadn’t told him, but also understood. Stiles was the Sherriffs son, Scott didn’t want to get in trouble and no matter how solid their friendship there was no guarantee that Stiles wasn’t going to say anything. That somehow still didn’t make him feel better.

  
Stiles had been sitting there for who knows how long and was beginning to fall asleep when there was a groan coming from the man on the couch and his eyes began to flutter open. Stiles reached out a hand to his face to steady him.

  
“Hey.” Stiles voice came out as just a tender whisper. “You’re alright.”

  
The man, Derek his brain supplied, looked up to him in shock.

  
“Are you an angel?”

  
Stiles couldn’t help but laugh. Yet he couldn’t ignore the heat that pooled in his lower belly that was caused by the intense gaze that the man bellow him gave him.

  
“No, not quite buddy. I’m Stiles, you’re at Deatons. You got hurt somehow, he patched you up.”

  
Realization came over Dereks face and he sat up quickly.

  
“Whoa, whoa there big guy, you cant go anywhere yet. You were just knocked out.”

  
Derek paid him no mind and began to look around on the floor for his shirt.

  
“Cant stay here.”

  
He stood up and began to collect his things. Stiles tried to push him back down, but Derek was built like a mountain and Stiles was more of an ant hill.

  
“Deaton!” Stiles called out for the doctor who came bursting in to see what was the matter. “Your patient is trying to escape.”

  
Deaton had a look on his face that was a combination of amused and exasperated.

  
“Now Derek you know you cant go running around in the state you’re in you’ll tear your stitches.”

  
Derek paid him no mind.

  
“I’ll be fine.”

  
“Like hell you will, you’ve just been shot!” Stiles was surprised at the sound of his own voice and by the look on Dereks face he was just as surprised. “I mean… at least rest for a little while. Until the drugs where off.”

  
Derek continued to stare Stiles down like he was looking at something precious.

  
“I’ll be okay. I’ll go straight home, I promise. I need to be with my family.”

  
He never took his eyes off Stiles. Deaton looked between them quizzically, he seemed to be trying to gauge the new strange dynamic in the room.

  
“Yeah, okay.”

  
Derek nodded and began to walk towards the door as he put his shirt on.

  
“I expect you back here next week so I can check on those stitches. Nothing major was hit but you still might be feeling a little pain. Does your uncle still have those pain killers I gave him?”  
Derek nodded.

  
“Good. Take those and I’ll give you more next week if you need them.

  
“Thanks Deaton.” He turned to Stiles. “It was good to meet you Stiles.”

  
With that he walked out of the clinic into the dark.

  
Stiles stood there for a few moments trying to get his barings back. He had only been at Deatons for an hour and so much had happened. He sat down on the couch where Derek was once laying. Derek wasn’t at all what he was expecting. For some reason he thought the mob prince would be more rough and crude, but Derek was a gentleman even if he was a little short with his words.

  
“Hey you okay?” Scott was standing over him looking concerned.

  
“Yeah buddy, I’m alright. Just a lot to go through in one night.”

  
“I hear yeah. We’re all cleaned up, you still willing to give me that ride? We could go grab something to eat if you want? My treat.”

  
“Nah man I’m beat. I think I’ll just take you home and fall right into bed.”

  
“Alright, but next time we go eat its on me.”

  
The ride home was silent. They both seemed to be lost in thought. Stiles had about a million and one questions to ask starting with why the hell Scott would call him for a ride home when he was giving minor surgery to a felon, but he figured it could wait until the morning. He dropped Scott off at the apartment the he shared with Allison and they made plans to get together and eat tomorrow and Scott would answer every question he had and they said goodbye. Stiles was suddenly exhausted. He had to blast his air conditioning just to stay awake. When he finally got home crept quietly up to his room because he knew his dad had an early shift in the morning

  
He stripped down to his boxers and was just about to slip into bed when he noticed a sleek black Camaro stopped outside his house, but when he walked up to the window the car pulled away. It was a strange end to a very strange day for Stiles.


	2. What Just Happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter. I will probably be updating this really quickly, but probably only on the weekdays and next week its my birthday so I'm really busy. I added line breaks for those who suggested it, thanks for the feed back any and all is valued. Im so happy that you guys are liking it so far! I hope you are happy with this chapter! Next update will most likely be Monday.

He was definitely being followed. 

Stiles had to admit at the beginning he thought he was just being paranoid after witnessing what he could only assume was the after math of an attempted mob hit, but he figured that was bound to do that to a person. Now he knew there was no way it was just his nerves because there are maybe a handful of luxury vehicles in Beacon Hills and there is no way it was a fluke that he kept seeing not one, but two, everywhere he went. There were only three families in the general area that could afford vehicles like that. He had sat in the passengers seat of Lydias convertible to recognize her car and he had seen Jackson driving around in his silver Porsche like a douche to recognize his. That left one more option.

Why the hell would the Hales be following him though?

And why would they be doing it in sports cars, that’s just stupid. I mean if you’re trying to get the drop on someone you should probably be trying to be a bit inconspicuous and sitting in the middle of a suburban area in a car that costs more than most of the houses probably isn’t the best way to do that. 

When it wasn’t the Camaro it was a bright red Corvette. He would see one sitting outside his house only to see the other sitting outside the coffee shop he went to get his coffee. The first time it happened he thought he dreamt it up. After all he had just got back from a late night meet up with a felon so he understood that his brain but be feeling a little screwy, but then the next day when he went out to lunch with Scott at the diner next to the police station there it was again. Scott when on and on talking about how cool and nice the Hales have been and how they even helped his mom when she was having issues with one of her bosses at the hospital but he was too busy staring down vehicle outside the window to really pay attention. 

The Vette showed up a few days later. While the driver of the Camero seemed to at least try to be a bit less obvious, the driver of the red car clearly didn’t give a shit because he would just bounce around town with Stiles wherever he went and occasionally revved the engine. 

Stiles thought about telling his dad, but he figured they were probably just making sure that he didn’t say anything about the night at the vets and once they were pacified that he would keep his mouth shut they would leave him alone. 

He was wrong.

It had been a week and a half after the incident at the vets when the dam finally broke. He was sitting at Christies Corners, the little coffee shop by his house, when he saw the Corvette again, but this time it was parked at a meter. Stiles was so busy concerning himself with the car he didn’t notice a tall well-dressed man approach him and sit down in the chair across from him.  
Stiles spun around and analyzed the man that was sat in front of him. He wore a black suit that looked like it cost more than Stiles tuition with the top few buttons of his white dress shirt opened. His dirty blond hair was slicked back in a tasteful way. What Stiles noticed most, however, was his eyes. They were so similar to the captivating eyes that he saw that night in the vets office. Both sets were so striking, yet where Dereks eyes were tender and warm these eyes were sharp and mischievous. 

“Um. Can I help you.”

The man smirked and crossed his legs.

“You’ve already helped me Stiles.”

“I.. What? How do you know my name.”

“My dear nephew told it to me. He told me that the name belong to a beautiful young man that helped save his life.”

Stiles face felt hot. Derek called him beautiful. Well I mean the first thing Derek ever said when he saw Stiles is ‘are you an angel’ but Stiles just figured that had something to do with the anesthetic. 

The man in front of him grinned at his reaction. 

“I didn’t really do anything I just sat there… But listen I’m not going to say anything if that’s what you’re worried about I gave Scott my word.”

“Oh I have no doubt you are completely trustworthy Stiles, Deaton speaks highly of you. I am merely curious about what kind of young man could have captured my grump of a nephews attention.” The man then raked his eyes over Stiles body. “I must say I am not disappointed.” 

“That’s not horrifying to hear. Who are you anyways? You know my name, but I don’t have the pleasure of knowing yours.” Sarcasm dripping from Stiles every word. 

The man in front of him laughed. 

“Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Peter Hale.”

Peter Hale. Brother of Talia Hale. Advisor and Treasurer of the entire Hale enterprise. 

Shit. 

Well he was already in this he might as well finish it. 

“Well then Peter Hale. Why is it that you following me?”

“I told you before my dear, curiosity.”

“Well honestly could you cut it out? Seriously you’re not subtle I mean the Camaro at least tries to hid itself but with the Corvette-”

“Camaro? There has been a Camaro following you?”

“Yeah since the first night.”

Peter let out a laugh. Stiles thought he was about to double over. 

“Well isn’t that something. You seemed to have captivated our Derek much more than I originally thought.”

Peter stood and began to walk out.

“Wait, what does that mean? Hey! Wait a sec!”

Stiles stood, but Peter was already out the door. He watched as the older mobster walked across the street and get in his car. If Peter meant what Stiles though he meant than Derek was watching him. But why? If Deaton guaranteed them that Stiles wouldn’t say anything than they had nothing more they needed from Stiles, so why was Derek still hanging around. 

There was a little voice in the back of Stiles mind that would not stop reminding him of Peters words. 

He called Stiles beautiful.

It of course was completely ridiculous, Stiles was just some lanky twenty-two year old guy and Derek probably had a thousand fangirls all waiting at the sidelines for whenever the mood struck him, but still. He thought Stiles was beautiful. And now he was following him around. 

He tried to convince himself that the two things were unrelated, but there was a nagging feeling deep in his sternum that brought Stiles back to the night they first met. Reminded him of the look Derek gave him. 

It made Stiles face warm up.

There was no doubt that Derek was attractive, but he was also affiliated with organised crime and really that’s not the kind of guy that he would want to bring home to his father. His Sheriff father.  
Okay no. No way. He refused to get caught up in an attraction to someone who his father was working to put behind bars that’s basically the worst thing he could do as a child. 

He was going to tell Derek to leave him alone next time he saw the Camaro

He was.

Honest.

Of course that’s absolutely not how it played out. That night after he cooked dinner for his dad and sent him off to work he waited. The Camaro pulled up around ten. Stiles was going to go out there and tell Derek to beat it. If he happened to put on a cleaner shirt and put a little product in his hair before he did than that’s his business. 

He straightened up and opened the door. He tried to walk out to the vehicle with confidence, but with every step dread filled his stomach. Was he seriously about to go tell off one of the most feared men in the state? It probably didn’t matter if Derek was attracted to him, the man could probably still shoot him the face in his own driveway and get away with it. Stiles began to wonder if anyone had ever said no to Derek.

Yeah, he was for sure gunna die. 

Too late now. He was already about three feet away from the car. He bent down and knocked a couple of times on the passenger side window. He realized that from that angle he looked like some kind of suburban street walker.

The window didn’t roll down so he tapped again.

“Can I help you.”

Stiles gasped and jumped back. Derek was standing just to his right looking very amused. 

“Jesus Christ, what the fuck is wrong with you? Are you trying to kill me.”

Stiles put a hand his chest. 

“Im sorry Stiles.” Derek sounded genuinely concerned, which was really kind of… sweet. Damn it. “I didn’t mean to scare you, are you okay.”

“Yeah of course I’m fine. I would be more fine if I didn’t have members of the Hale family following me wherever I went. Seriously you have been here like every night, don’t you have somewhere you need to be? Like a swing club or an abandoned warehouse.”

Derek laughed.

“I think you night have seen one too many movies Stiles.” Suddenly realization cascaded across Dereks face. “Wait, what do you mean Hales?” 

“Your uncle Peter has been following me around, he came into Christies today and we had a little chat.”

“Im sorry, I’ll tell him to leave you alone from now on.” Derek made a move to get back in his car.

“Hey! Whoa there buddy im not done with you yet.”

Derek turned and raised his eyebrows, he clearly was not used to getting ordered around let alone by young guys like Stiles.

“Listen, why are you here? Why are you always here?”

Derek blushed and turned his head. Stiles tried to supress all thoughts of following the blush down his chest with his tongue. 

“I was just.. I was just curious about you that’s all. You helped me when you didn’t need to and I wanted to get to know you.”

“Dude when you want to get to know someone you go do things with that person you don’t stalk their homes and watch them run errands. Seriously its weird that you follow me to do the grocery shopping I feel a lot of pressure to actually get dressed to go do my running around and its all your fault.”

“Fine than.”

“Okay. Now that we have that settled-”

“Go to dinner with me tomorrow night.”

“Wait, what?”

“8o’ clock, I’ll take you somewhere nice.”

“Whoa what is happening right now?”

“It was your idea.” Derek said slowly climbing back into his car. “Wear something fancy.”

Stiles wanted to say something back, but he was totally awestruck. Derek drove away before he had a chance. 

What a jerk! He didn’t even wait for Stiles to say yes, he just assumed he would. 

He definitely was not going.

He couldn’t go.

Could he?


	3. Precursor to a Date.. or Not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter is up! Its a little shorter than the previous ones, but I know that the date is going to be a longer chapter so I didnt want to try and squish everything together. Thank you so much for all the nice things that have been said! Means a lot. My next update will probably be Thursday, but no promises.

“What is the matter with you?” Lydia held up a perfectly manicured finger at him. “You’re obviously going.”

“No I’m not! I’m not going on a date with a criminal.”

“Stiles don’t be stupid. After his father died Derek became one of the most powerful people in California, second to only his mother. Do you know what that kind of connections he can get you?”

“Lydia you wouldn’t date a guy just for connections.”

“Of course I would, but after I was done with him they would no longer be his connections, but my connections.” Lydia says matter of factly. 

“God I cant wait for you to take over the world. But seriously whatever connections that family has to offer me are the kinds I’m sure I don’t want. Besides what would my father say?”

Lydia had to concede at that, she knew that Stiles would never do anything that could potentially hurt his relationship with his father. 

Scott and Allison walked up to their table and sat down, Scott beside Stiles and Ally beside Lydia.

“You’re late.” Lydia raised her eyebrow, clearly not amused.

“They’re always late.” 

“Sorry we got distracted.” Scott smiled at his fiancé who blushed deeply. “So what did we miss?”

“Stiles got asked out on a date by the head of the mob.”

“What? Talia Hale asked Stiles out?” 

“No Scott, you idiot, Derek Hale asked Stiles out.”

“Wait what? Since when does Stiles know the Hales.” Allison asked.

Stiles gave Scott a long look. Scott looked between Stiles and Allison clearly panicked.

“Oh, I ran into him one night driving home and I guess I stuck out in his mind.”

Scott let out a long breathe. As if Stiles would rat out his friend to his girl. 

“So he asked you out? Are you going to go?” Scott inquired.

“Obviously not! Hes a-” Stiles looked around and leaned in lowering his voice, “Hes a criminal for gods sake. Listen I really don’t want to talk about it, Im not going so lets just drop it.”

They ate lunch in relative silence after that until Allison and Lydia started talking about wedding plans. It was coming up so fast. Stiles still had to go get fitted for his ridiculously expensive suit that he could in no way afford, but he was the best man so he couldn’t wear his old warn out suit. He hasn’t worn that thing since prom. 

When they were done Stiles and Scott left together. Stiles was going to give Scott a ride to work while the girls went over to the venue and talked about… decorations or something. 

“Thanks for covering my ass with Allison.”

“Well obviously I wasn’t gunna tell her dude, have a little faith in me. What kind of best man would I be if I got the groom in the dog house right before the wedding?”

Scott laughed. 

“Im just.. not ready to tell her yet. With all the trouble her family has been in with the law I don’t think she’d react well if he thought I was going down that road you know?”

Allisons grandfather had been running an illegal weapons sales operation in Texas before they moved to Cali. Her aunt and her mother were involved as well. They sold under the guise of a legitimate arms business. They were getting automated firearms shipped over the border from Mexico. Selling them to whomever. They were finally caught, but not before a few of the weapons they sold were used in a gang turf war, which resulted in the death of a six year old boy. The only reason her father, Chris, wasn't implemented was because he was in charge of the legal business and never got involved with anything illegal. As far as anyone knows Chris had no idea of any illegal activity his family was doing. 

“Yeah I get it dude. Don’t worry.”

“Thanks man. So seriously whats going on with you and Derek?”

“Et tu Scott?”

Scott laughed.

“Come on, listen I know hes not in the most reputable business, but Dereks a really good guy.”

“If hes such a good guy why did he stalk me for a week and a half.”

Scott winced.

“Okay he might not be the most socially aware guy in the world, but honestly I think he means well. If hes’ willing to go through all that effort that probably just shows how much he likes you.”

“Or that I’m going to end up at the bottom of the east river wearing cement shoes.”

“Did you just watch Goodfellas?”

“It’s a good movie, shut up.”

“Seriously though Stiles, I’ve gotten to know Derek over the past few months that I’ve been working at Deatons. Despite what he does and what his family does hes one of the better guys out there. You’re my best friend do you really think I would steer you wrong? I would never let some guy pursue you if I thought he would hurt you.”

“Physically or emotionally?”

“Either dude! I’m just saying, maybe it wouldn’t be that bad if you gave it a try. You haven’t gone out with anyone since that guy Danny you told me about in your second year.”

“Okay yeah you’re right, maybe I could use a date. That doesn’t mean, however, that I’m going out with Derek. It’s not going to happen!”

\-------------------

He was not showering for Derek. It was a complete coincidence that the night Derek chose for their date was the night that Stiles desperately needed to wash his hair. He also did not get changed for Derek. He just wasn’t ready to put on his pajamas yet, you never know who might invite you out on a Friday night, better safe than sorry. 

Stiles also did not almost have a heart attack when the doorbell rang. 

He thought about not answering, but he figured that he better not piss off a mobster by ignoring him. Plus it was just rude to leave someone at the door. 

Stiles swung the door open and- Oh my god. Derek looked delectable. He was wearing tight dress pants and a blue dress shirt, that wasn’t even that fitted, but it clung to all the right places and- Oh shit Stiles was so done for. Didn’t stand a chance. 

“Stiles, you look.. Wonderful.” Derek said was raking his eyes over Stiles’ body. The younger man was suddenly feeling very inadequate. He thought he would look okay in his tight black skinny jeans and blue v-neck, but clearly he could never live up to the Beauty with a Capital B that was Derek Hale. 

Still Derek was smiling at him with adorable little bunny teeth. Damn it Stiles was not allowed to think anything about the most feared man in that state was adorable, that’s just fucked up.

“Are you ready to go?”

“Um, yeah about that, I don’t really think this is a good idea.”

Dereks face fell. Stiles really wanted to see those adorable teeth again.

“Why not?”

“Seriously? Why not? I’m a cops kid and you’re a felon!”

“Technically I’m not a felon, I’ve never been to prison and I’m not wanted for anything.”

“Alright, lets not get picky over a technicality, you know what I mean.”

Derek sighed.

“Yeah I know what you mean, but am I stupid to think that it doesn’t really matter?”

“Um. Yeah.”

“Well I don’t. Listen, just let me take you out once, if you hate it I will leave you alone forever.”

Even with a sour face on he still looked attractive. Dammit.

“Fine. Once, and if I say never again than you, and your creepy uncle, leave me alone. Capisce?”

“Capisce.”

The blinding smile was back. 

Derek lead Stiles out to his car. The Camaro. He wished he didn’t think it was as cool as he did and he tried not to look all that impressed as Derek opened the passangers side door for him. 

The interior was sleek and dark, yet understated much like its owner. Stiles half expected there to be a personalized dash with all the fun colours and an expensive radio, but it was all just standard from the dealership.

“Is this car new?”

“No I’ve had it for a few years now. I got in new in 2011.”

So not new, that meant that Derek didn’t go out of his way to be showy and obnoxious. Stiles had to admit he was kind of impressed by that.

“So. Where are we going.”

Derek just looked over at him and presented Stiles with a devious grin. “You’ll see.”

Oh great. Stiles just loved surprises.

Derek started the car and they began to drive off towards the setting sun. Stiles was sure that he had made the biggest mistake of his life. He has no idea how he was going to survive this night, but he was damn well gunna try.


	4. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly my favourite chapter so far. Im guessing there will be around eight more chapters. Next update will be monday.

Derek did not say a word for the first half of the car ride. He kept just looking over at Stiles like he was worried the younger man was going to fling himself out of the vehicle at any moment and honestly he was thinking about it. Stiles had never been so uncomfortable in his life and that includes the time he was forced to witness the Great McCall vs. Argent Aggressive Baked Good Extravaganza. Seriously, Stiles doesn’t care what anyone says, Chris Argent is one scary dude and he made wielding a tray of cookies look menacing. Stiles decided that if he didn’t break the silence he than his brain might literally explode.

“So where are we going again?”

“I never told you.”

“Well do you think you could tell me now? I mean we’ve been driving for like twenty minutes, I feel like I should be warned if we’re driving out of state.”

“No.”

“No you wont tell me or no we’re not driving out of state?”

Derek just grinned and gave Stiles a ‘what do you think look’, but realistically Stiles was still curious because he didn’t have the greatest bladder and he might need a bathroom break if they’re going to be driving all the way out to Nevada. To the desert. Where no one can hear him scream.

Shit.

Oh my god, he was totally going to die. Derek didn’t want to date him, Derek wanted to kill him. Fuck Scott, Scott was full of shit. They were totally scouting him out for the past week and a half to see if anyone would miss him and then they lured him out into the night and now they’re going to kill him. Peter Hale is probably waiting at some secluded spot with a shovel as they drove.

“Are you okay?”

Stiles will go to his grave before he admits to letting out a shriek.

Derek just raised his eyebrows at him.

“No! I mean yeah I’m totally fine, peachy even.”

Besides the fact that he was going to be savagely murdered and no one would ever find his body.

“Don’t worry we’re almost there.”

There? But the only thing that was near where they were now was…

The Perserve.

Yeah! He is for sure going to die! Oh god his father is going to be all alone and its all his fault because he listened to stupid Scott and stupid Lydia.

They pulled into the preserve and Stiles continued to freak out. He tried to remain calm at least on the outside so that Derek didn’t suspect anything, but he was failed by epic proportions. They drove for about five kilometers until they came to a little knoll covered in trees near a creek. Stiles had to admit that it was a pretty nice place for his final resting place if he did say so himself.

“Hop out.”

Oh god, this was it. He was a dead man. He jumped out of the car and looked around him. He could probably try and make a run for it, but Derek could most definitely run faster than he could.

Derek made his way over to the trunk. Probably to get a shovel or an axe to cut him into pieces, Stiles thought.

Stiles was just beginning to contemplate if he should just swim the creak and run farther into the preserve when Derek emerged from his trunk with… Where those sandwiches?     

“I got ham and cheese and a tuna melt, I wasn’t sure which you would prefer.”

“Um.. ham and cheese?”

“Okay.”

Derek handed Stiles his sandwich and began to walk towards the little creek. Stiles just kind of stood there. So? Hes not going to die? Is Derek trying to fatten him up before he kills him? Was Derek going to eat him!? What kind of sick game was this motherfucker playing at?

“Stiles? Are you coming?”

Stiles stumbled after Derek, they walked for about two minutes before they got to a little bench amongst the trees with a perfect very of the stream. The light hit the water just right and the rocks sparkled. It was absolutely breath taking. That is of course when Stiles realized that it was romantic as hell.

Maybe he wasn’t going to die after all. Maybe Derek actually just wanted to date him.

“This place is beautiful.”

Dereks lips curled into a small smile and he looked down at his feet.

“Yeah sometimes I come out here just to think.”

“I can imagine. It seems like a good place to be introspective.”

“Yeah, it gets kind of loud back at my house with all my family there living on top of each other so its ice to get away.”

Right his family.

“So this is kind of an interesting stop to come to for a first date. I was kind of expecting dinner at the Hilton.”

Derek looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Stiles you have made it pretty clear how you feel about what my family does, I didn’t really think you would like it if I took you out to dinner somewhere expensive with my ill-gotten gains.”

Stiles was a bit shocked. He didn’t think Derek would be so blunt about what his family does.

“I’ve seen the Godfather like one hundred times and I’m pretty sure one of the main rules is to not talk about the family business.”

Derek laughed. It was such a perfect laugh. It seemed to vibrate off the rocks and cause the water to ripple.

“I don’t think we operate quite the way you think we do Stiles.”

“And how do you operate?”

The amused look melted off of Dereks face and was replaced by a pensive one.

“Do you really want to go down that road Stiles?”

He paused. Did he really want to know? I mean realistically Stiles knew that he shouldn’t put himself in that kind of position. If he knows stuff he could get into trouble down the road. But.. Stiles curiosity got the best of him and honestly he wanted to know just how deep Derek was in his families activities. And how nefarious it truly was.

“Yeah. Yeah I really do.”

Derek sighed.

“He have our hands in most things. Government sects. Bank branches. Mostly we just deal in fraud, you know embezzlement, illegal gambling, smuggling, sometimes counterfeiting if my uncle is feeling particularly generous as to lend his services. Honestly I know what you must be thinking, but really its not all that bad. My grandfather was a good man. He had no money when he came over from Ireland and he found a way to make his way. It grew into something really impressive, but he always stuck to his morals. No drugs, no weapons, no trafficking. Sure sometimes people get hurt, you can attest to that, but never someone who didn’t deserve it, never someone innocent who isn’t a part of our world.”

Never someone who didn’t deserve it? Does that mean that Derek deserved the bullet he got in his hip? He wanted to ask, but he knew he was pushing his luck already.

Derek was looking at Stiles as if he thought the younger man was going to get up and run at any moment.

“Wait counterfeiting? Bills?”

“Art.”

“No way! Your uncle Peter?”

“Yeah, he wanted to strike out on his own for a while so my grandfather sent him off to Europe. Of course Peter couldn’t keep his fingers out of trouble so he made his way around selling art to dealers, little did they know Peter spent most of his time in hostels recreating. He was so amazing at it even the best eyes couldn’t tell.”

“Oh my god. I am so floored by that.”

“You know Rembrandt? The Danae?”

“Yeah.”

“Peter.”

“You’re kidding!.”

“I wish I was. The one in the Russian Museum is a forgery. The real one is currently hanging on the Hale mantle.”

Derek continued to recount sordid tales from Peters youth. The conversation flowed very easily from then on. Stiles hated to admit it, but he was having an amazing time. Derek was still proving to be a bit blunt and monosyllabic, but he seemed to genuinely love to talk about his family. It was clear that there was a lot of love there.

Eventually they decided they had to leave. The sun had gone down about forty five minutes after their arrival and eventually it got so dark that they couldn’t see the other sitting directly in front of them.

The drive home was quiet. Stiles was in deep thought. He had a really nice time. Derek was sweet seemed to really like Stiles and care about what he said, yet he couldn’t help but wonder where he would fit into the whole schematic. If they went out again eventually Derek would tell his family, if Peter hasn’t already told them, and would they really like the crown Prince of mob activity to be dating a cops son? Eventually it would get back to his dad that he was dating a Hale. He didn’t really think his dad could forgive him for that.

Stiles couldn’t do this.

They were about three blocks from Stiles house when Stiles remembered that his dad would be off his shift by now.

“Wait!”

Derek braked and looked over at Stiles.

“What? Are you okay?”

“No, yeah I’m fine, but I was wondering could you just drop me off here?”

Stiles blushed, he felt like a naughty teenager who was past curfew.

Derek looked a bit sad, but he seemed to understand Stiles concern.

Derek put the car in park.

“Um, well that was.. nice.”

Derek gave a shy smile. “Yeah it was.”

They looked at each other for a moment. God this man was beautiful, Stiles thought. Dereks green eyes bore into Stiles so intensely he thought if he didn’t look away he might burst, yet he didn’t dare. Stiles was son encapsulated in Dereks eyes that he missed the way Derek had drifted closer to his face. They were but inches apart. Derek went to close the final distance between their mouths when Stiles turned his face downward.

“Derek-“

“Its fine, I get it.”

Derek had straightened up and gotten out of Stiles space. The younger man could help but be a bit disappointed.

“I just think. I mean, I couldn’t work. It would be too hard.”

“Its okay, I get it.”

He said the words, yet Dereks eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth was turned down.”  

Stiles made a move to get out of the car when Derek grabbed his arm.

“Hey, wait a sec. Hand over your phone.”

Stiles was confused, but he gave it to Derek anyways.

“I’m going to put my number in here so you can text me when you get home. You are on a date with a felon after all and you never know what kind of people could be lurking in the hundred meters from here to your house.”

Stiles couldn’t help but giggle a bit.

“Yeah okay.”

Stiles jumped out of the car and watched Derek drive away. Stiles expected to have some sense of finality when the date was over, however he could help but feel like he wasn’t done with the Hale family.

Stiles was greeted by his father when he came in the door.

“Hey kiddo, where were you tonight?”

Oh god. He cant exactly tell his dad that he was out with a Hale, but he hated lying to his father. Back in high school when Stiles was just realizing he was gay he went out a lot and didn’t tell his dad where he was going. He ended up getting into some trouble and lets just say their relationship was not better for it. They seemed to have repaired the damage since then, but Stiles didn’t want to ever go back to that place. Still…

“I was just over at Scotts.”

“Oh alright, how was it?”  

“Great, we just watched a couple of movies, talked about the wedding. That kind of thing.”

“I cant believe that kid is getting married, it seems like yesterday I was fishing you two out of the sandbox when you tried to convince him you could dig to the core of the earth.”

Stiles laughed.

“Yeah I told him if we got to the middle we would find the worlds biggest gumball as if the world were a giant jaw breaker.”

“You always did have a hell of an imagination kid.”

“Yeah. Well I’m tired, I think I’ll just head up to bed.”

“Sounds good kid. Have a good night.”

His dad gave him a one armed hug and Stiles bolted up stairs. He may not have gotten caught, but that doesn’t make the guilty feeling in the center of his belly go away.

Stiles changed and flopped down onto his bed. He was just about to pass out when he remembered to text Derek.

_Hey, I didn’t get jumped. You can stop worrying now._

He got a response almost immediately.

_It’s a miracle._

Stiles laughed. His phone pinged again.

_Sweet dreams Stiles._

He could feel the heat go to his face. He knew he made the right decision by not kissing, yet that did mean he had to like it.

 

When he slept that night he dreamt of the creek in the preserve and Derek. 


	5. Horrible Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! I know I said Monday, but i've had a really horrible weekend and I actually had to do work yesterday so I really wasnt feeling it. This isnt the best nor the longest chapter, but like I said i've been in a bit of a mood. By the way I have a tumblr... just a thought, Astrangefate.tumblr.com if youre interested!

While normally in this situation Stiles would go to Scott with his emotional woes but he thought that this whole Hale thing might be a bit out of Scotts league. Scott had been with the same girl since tenth grade so he didn’t think he would have too much advice to give when it came to Derek. Which of course left the only two people who knew what they were talking about. They of course terrified him because they were not going to be gentle with him in the slightest. Allison and Lydia were probably the best people to ask because Lydia knew everything there was to know about relationships. Seriously if she wasn’t so into mathematics he thought she could make a very prosperous career out of marriage counselling. She had gone through a big break up when he high school boyfriend, Jackson, moved to England. They had just gotten over some major relationship issues and it looked like they were solid again when suddenly he just up and left. It had been a hard blow to Lydia. In the long run it helped her be stronger and honestly he liked independent Lydia. Shes powerful enough on her own.

Allison on the other hand has been with Scott since before they would drive she wouldn’t have a lot to say on the romantic part of things, however she has dealt with criminals before, you know, with her entire family being in jail and all.

They decided to go over to Lydias apartment. At first they thought about hanging out at Stiles house, but then they realized that they probably shouldn’t be discussing any of this within ear shot of his father. Besides she had all the best alcohol.

“Awe!.”

Stiles had just recounted the events of the date to Allison and Lydia and now the former was gushing excitedly.

“That shows that he really says attention Stiles, I mean if he didn’t take you somewhere fancy because he knew if would make you uncomfortable than that just shows how much I like you.”

Lydia nodded while having a sip of her cabernet.

“Mhm hm, and it shows that he doesn’t think that you’re just some hoe whose affection he can buy. I’m sure he gets offers from women like that all the time.”

“Yeah but he didn’t take any of those women out he took Stiles out which shows he has good character.”

“And he loves his family.”

“And he didn’t push you when you rejected his kiss.”

“And-“

“Okay!”

Stiles was getting a headache. Clearly asking the girls to help him was a mistake because apparently they were both on the Derek Train.

“Listen. Yeah he is a good guy, but I cant just go gallivanting around with a criminal and really because of that it doesn’t really matter if I have feelings for him.”

“But you do have feelings for him?” Lydia enquired.

Both girls looked at him quizzically.

Stiles thought. He knew for a fact that he was attracted to Derek. He knew that from the start, but there was definitely something stronger there.    

“Yeah I think I do, but it won’t work so whatever.”

“But Stiles honestly if he wasn’t in the mob he would be perfect for you.” Allison mused.

“But he is in the mob.”

“Everyone has their shortcomings, but relationships are about learning to see past them.”

“Its not like he has bad breath Lydia, that’s a short coming, but fine lets say I date him. I don’t think would be good for the relationship if my dad had to arrest his entire family on thanksgiving.”

“Stop being so melodramatic, have you heard from him since you went out?”

Derek had been texting him since the night they got back from their date. It started out as just little things ‘hey, how was your day’ and stuff like that, but it had evolved from there into something much more organic. They began to talk about books and movies. They were currently engaged in a game of 20 questions which Stiles was actually really enjoying. Despite the fact that he has firmly commanded himself that he is not to go out with Derek again Stiles cant help, but enjoy getting to know the older man.

He certainly wasn’t going to tell them that.

“We texted a little the night that we got back from our date, but other than that not really.”

“Well that’s disappointing.” Lydia pouted.

“Yeah, maybe hes not as into me as you guys think.”

“Perhaps.” Lydia looked at him with a quizzical brow, he didn’t really think she believed him.

“Allison, did your family ever do any business with the Hales?”

“Lydia!” Stiles cried.

“its okay Stiles.” Allison said. It had taken her awhile to be comfortable with talking about her family’s criminal ways, especially when they first met her in high school. Her mother had just been put in prison with the rest of her family, she was basically all alone with her father. It had taken a couple of years, but she was finally okay with talking about her family casually, but that didn’t mean that Stiles wanted to drag up any painful memories for no reason.

“I’m honestly not sure. I think I remember there being some issue with the Hales back when I was younger, but I’m not sure. I think my aunt Kate tried to get an in with the Hales, but they didn’t want to buy. She went a little crazy. Aunt Kate didn’t like being rejected.”

So Derek wasn’t lying when he said no weapons, but I mean there had to be some weapons involved, or else he wouldn’t have gotten shot. He wanted to ask, but if he did he would have to tell them all about the shooting and then it would get out that Scott was involved with the Hales.

Stiles said goodbye to Lydia and Allison. They hadn’t really helped all that much, unfortunately they just made him more confused. Why was no one seeing it his way. Everyone seemed to be trying to throw him and Derek together.

Speaking of.

Right when he got in the door to his room his phone beeped with a new message from Derek.

Derek: Gray, you?

Stiles: Seriously? Gray isn’t a colour, that doesn’t count.

Derek: It counts. Just answer the question Stiles.

Stiles: Red. Its your turn to ask a question.

He didn’t get a message for several minutes after his iPhone told him that Derek had read the message.

Derek: if my family didn’t do what they do would you want to see me again?

Oh Jesus.

Oh course Stiles would, duh. But its irrelevant. He didn’t want to give Derek false hope that he would change his mind by saying yes, but he didn’t want to lie. He had a thing about lying.

Stiles: Yes.

Derek: Okay than.

Stiles: Okay.

Stiles sat on his bed. That was a mistake and he knows it. Now Derek knows that Stiles is interested. He doesn’t want Derek to think that hes free to pursue him after Stiles already said no.

Derek: Stiles? Its your turn to ask a question.

Fine. If Derek wants to play that way so will he?

Stiles: Do you know Kate Argent?

Derek: What?

Stiles: Do you know her? Shes my friend Allisons aunt. Shes not exactly in the most honourable business either.

Derek: I know nothing about the Argent. They’re just a bunch of thugs and I’m glad they're rotting in jail. Good night Stiles.

Stiles: Goodnight.

He knew he over stepped, clearly Derek knew something and he didn’t want to say it.

Stiles should be happy. If Derek was mad at him than he would leave Stiles alone. This whole thing would be over. Stiles knows in his head that’s a good thing, yet he couldn’t help but feel his heart sink.


	6. Closure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of our favourite old characters make an appearance in this chapter. Also there will probably be smut in the next chapter! Depends how long it is, I might divide it into two. Probably will be updated tomorrow. Enjoy reading.

Stiles is sitting at Christies again sipping on his coffee and trying to get work done, but failing epically. He hadn’t heard from Derek in over three days since he had brought up Kate Argent. Clearly he touch a nerve by mentioning her, but his curious nature wouldn’t stop telling him ask Derek what had gone on between her and his family. He also kind of wanted to know what Kate did to make him hate her so much. It had to be more than a disagreement about weapons dealing, right? He kind of wanted to ask Allison more, but he doubted she knew much. Her dad tried to shelter her from all the dubious activity that her family was involved in. Maybe he could ask him? Yeah right, he wasn’t interested in dying. Chris Argent may not have been involved in anything illegal, but Stiles still knows that he keeps an impressive little artillery in his office and he doesn’t want to see just how much fire power he has hidden away thank you very much.

What scared him the most, however, was how upset he was that Derek had stopped talking to him. He wanted to text Derek back to apologise, but he didn’t even know what he was apologising for! He misses the witty banter and he honestly misses getting to know Derek. But maybe its better this way. He was never going to go out with Derek again anyways and the whole texting thing could probably be considered leading Derek on. He did want to hurt Derek, but he wanted to be a bit selfish and still have Derek in some way.

God he was so fucked.

He does to bed at night thinking about a stubbly jaw running up and down his body and leaving marks. Stiles cant deny that he wants Derek, but hes not going to get involved in that. No matter how Robin Hood like his family might be.

The bell above the door at rings signaling  a customer.

Stiles didn’t bother looking up. While Christies was usually slow on tuseday around this time it was not unusual for the odd person to come in on their work break or for a few teenagers to come by and hangout this their friends just for an opportunity to get out of the house while on summer break.

Stiles continued to read his book until he noticed there was a shadow looming over him. Many shadows in fact.

Two women were staring him down. There was a bombshell blonde who looked at him as if she thought she could kill him with one raise of her judgmental eyebrow, which honestly he didn’t doubt. The other was a statuesque brunette. She looked less angry and more curious. She studied him thoroughly and honestly that made him feel more uneasy that the blondes venomous look.

Stiles managed to tear his eyes away from the two women long enough to notice the two men standing by the door. A blonde man who honestly looked adorable with his curly hair and big blue eyes and a large black man who looked bored.

“What have you done to my brother.” The brunette enquired.

“Um. Depends on who your brother is.”

“Seriously? Don’t act dumb. Derek has been moping around the house for the last three days and I know you had something to do with it.” The blonde lectured.

“Oh.”

“Yeah oh.”

“I didn’t mean to offend him, I swear I just asked him a question and I guess it touched a bit of a nerve.”

“Oh?” The brunette asked with a raise of her perfect brow. “Are what is it that you asked him?”

Oh seriously like he was going to tell them that they were going to decimate him if he mentioned anything about the Argents.

“Im not going to tell you while you have your guard dogs at the ready. I have no interest at having my throat ripped out thanks.”

The brunette turned and nodded to the two men in the back. The darker man nodded and headed out the door right away, the blonde one pouted a bit, but followed obediently.

“Listen, we just want to know whats going on with Derek. We’re not here to hurt you.”

“YOU’RE not here to hurt him.” The blonde on interjected.

“Erica relax. I’m Laura. Can you please just tell us whats going on so we can fix this?”

Stiles sighed. Maybe if he told them he could finally get some answers.

After he recounted his story about what happened including details about their date and their texting relationship they seemed pacified. Erica didn’t look like she was ready to maim him anymore.

“I swear I didn’t know that there was bad blood between Derek and Kate. My friend Allison is her niece and she told me that her family had some dealings with you guys in the past that went sour. I was honestly just curious.”

“You know the Argents?” Laura asked, he hackles went up immediately when he said it.

“Yeah shes Chris Argents daughter, but I swear she has nothing to do with her family! She was only sixteen when they got arrested and they haven’t gone to visit them in prison or anything.”

Laura relaxed a bit at this.

“Listen. I don’t want to over step, but what happened with Kate Argent and your family?”

Laura sighed.

“I think that it would be better if Derek told you that.”

“I highly doubt hes going to want to talk to me anymore.”

Erica started laughing almost hysterically.

“Yeah right! For the last three weeks he hasn’t shut up about you. Seriously its annoying. I highly doubt his poor broody heart is going to stop beating for you just because you dragged up some old man pain.”

“Shes right you know.”

Stiles was a little flabbergasted. Not only did Derek talk about him to his family but he was also moping around because of him.

“Listen kid. My brother likes you, but it’s a little emotionally constipated and honestly he probably thinks that its you that doesn’t want to talk to him anymore.”

“But-“

“I know it doesn’t make sense, but Derek doesn’t make sense. He has some issues, his self-confidence is basically non-existent at the moment so do us all a favour and man up and talk to him.”

“Or what you’re going to sick Catwoman on me?”

The blonde smirked and ran one of her perfectly manicured nails across his cheek.

“You know it Batman.”

They began to make their way over the door when Laura turned back over her shoulder.

“I mean it Stiles, talk to him.”

Stiles sat there staring as they walked over to their car and drove away.

Back at home Stiles sat on his bed and waited for some sort of divine intervention to tell him what to do.  He wanted to talk to Derek and he certainly didn’t want to get on Laura and Ericas bad side, but he didn’t want to encourage anything further. But Stiles knew, somewhere deep down, that it was a total lie. He wanted Derek to keep perusing him. Derek made him feel good and he could keep up with Stiles banter and on top of it all he was the most beautiful man that Stiles had ever laid eyes on.

Fuck it.

Stiles: Im sorry Derek. I didn’t mean to open up any old wounds. I miss talking to you.

He waited.

And waited.

Stiles was just beginning to nod off when his phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Stiles.”

He sent up in his bed like a shot.

“Derek?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh shit Derek, listen I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked you about the stupid Argents. Its none of my business.”

“No. Its okay. I’m sorry for snapping at you.”

“I kind of deserved it.”

“No you didn’t.”

There was a long pause before Derek spoke up again.

“She tried to burn down my house.”

“What? Who?”

“Kate Argent.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. When my mother turned her away she got mad. My mother had no intention of doing thing that could get innocent people hurt and she told Kate as much. I guess Kate didn’t like getting talked down to because she tried to kill my whole family and she used me to do it.”

“Oh my god Derek what happened.”

“She came to me in tears. Tried to tell me that her grandfather was forcing her into doing his dirty work. I believed her and… She was flirting with me. It was six years ago, I was only nineteen and she was older. It felt good. I thought I could be the hero. I gave her a key. Told her that she could sneak away in the night away from her grandfather and I would help her run away. I was lucky my uncle peter heard the whole thing. He found her in the middle of my living room. She had locked all the doors from the outside except the one see needed to leave and she was dumping gasoline on the walls. I guess her plan was to throw a match throw the window and watch it go up. Peter broke he jaw and five of her ribs.”

“How did she not go away just for that Derek?”

“What did you expect us to do? Call the cops? They’re not exactly our biggest fans Stiles.”

“No, I know youre right. But, god.” Stiles paused to let it all sink in.

“I would understand. I would get it if you didn’t want to talk to me anymore.”

“What? Why wouldn’t I want to talk to you anymore.”

“Didn’t you hear that story Stiles? I nearly got my entire family killed!”

“Derek. You did not do anything. That woman manipulated you and that is on her not you. I know you have probably heard it a million times, but I’m going to say it again.”

There was a pause at the other end. At first Stiles thought that Derek might try to keep fighting him on it, but instead Derek relented.

“So you don’t hate me?”

His voice sounded so small and fragile.

“No Derek I don’t hate you. Not even close.”

They continued to talk into the night until Stiles thought he couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer. Both men slept with a smile on their face.


	7. The Climax of a Courtship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! I know I said that I would update on Thursday, but then I got behind in work and I had a really bad weekend and basically I didnt have the time or energy. To make up for it I made this chapter extra long! Also i added some other elements that you guys might like, if you know what I mean. Feel free to stop by my tumblr at astrangefate.tumblr.com to ask questions or leave prompts!

Everything changed with a car. Stiles thought that Derek was over his creepy stalking thing so he was honestly a little surprised when he saw a black escalade parked just on the other side of his driveway. He supposed it was probably another creepy family member coming to scope him out. With Laura and Peter coming to see him he figured it was only a matter of time before he got to meet Talia Hale herself.

He decided to send Derek off a text just to see.

Stiles: Hey listen. Can you call your family off? I didn’t really mind at first, but its like 1 in the morning. Doesn’t your family have better things to do than creep outside my house?

He waited several minutes but didn’t get a reply. Stiles decided he should just go out and ask whatever Hale decided to turn up on his doorstep to leave. Hs dad was bound to notice some sketchy vehicle with all the lights off parked outside their house.

Stiles walks up to the car. He thought about changing out of his pajamas, but it was one am and he thought it would look stranger if he wasn’t wearing his pj’s.

As he approached the vehicle the window did roll down like he thought it would so he tapped on the window. He waited and tapped again. Maybe there was no one in the car? The windows were really tinted, probably illegally so.

Stiles was about to give up when a hand grabs his shoulder.

He turns around only to find himself trapped between SUV and a blonde man. A blonde man wearing sunglasses in the middle of the night. Stiles tried to shimmy away but the man wouldn’t let go of the hard grip he had on Stiles shoulders and he couldn’t budge.

Something was seriously wrong.

“Are. Are you a Hale?”

“No darling. I am not.”

He was about to scream out when a woman opened the side door and hit him in the face.

Everything went black.

\----------------------

When he came to the first thing he felt was cold. It was the middle of a Californian summer the last thing he should be is cold. His toes felt like they were going to fall off, Stiles regretted not putting shoes on.

The second thing he noticed was the intense pain in his head as well as the trickle of liquid that was sliding down the side of his head and down his ear. He does to rub it off, but his hands are tied to the back of a chair. Original.

“Well, well. Look who’s awake.”

The same woman who knocked him unconscious is running a disgustingly long and unkempt fingernail down the side of his face. She turns to a larger man who he hasn’t seen before.

“Go get Deucalion and then stand by the door, we don’t want anyone disturbing our playdate with Stiles here.” Her grin is feral when she turns back to Stiles.

The woman continued to stare down at him even as the large man walked away. If her goal was to cause him fear than she was succeeding. The man with the sunglasses emerged from behind her and gave him a sharp smile.

“Hello Stiles, how nice of you to join us.”

“How do you know my name?”

The man, presumably named Deucalion, laughed.

“Oh Stiles I have known your name since that fateful night at the vets office. That was an excellent thing you did for Derek by the way, most people would have left him for dead at least that’s what I was hoping for.”

“You were the one who shot him weren’t you.”

“No, no. Not me, it was Ennis who shot your Derek. Under my order of course, you see I have a bit of trouble seeing the targets.”

He removed his sunglasses to reveal milky white pupils.

“Oh, you’re blind. That’s good I thought you were just one of those douche bags who wears sunglasses no matter what time it is.”

That comment earned him a quick slap across the cheek from the woman.

“Now Kali, go easy on our young friend. There will be plenty of time for that later.”

Kali took a step back looking annoyed, but relenting none the less.

“I understand why he likes you. You’re a firecracker. I like you too you know, which is why I don’t want to hurt you. So I recommend telling me what I want to know or I might have to let Kali have her way with you. You wouldn’t want that now would you?”

“No not really. Shes not my type.”

Deucalion’s look darkened. “Now boy I would watch your tongue. I said I liked your spirit, but I have no patience for insolence. Kali.”

The two switched places. Kali came up to stand in front of Stiles and Deucalion fell back to a chair in the corner.

“Now Stiles, lets start with something easy. Where do the Hales keep their invoices?”

“I don’t know.”

Pain shot through his left rib as Kali strikes him with what felt like metel.

“Would you like to try again?”

“No! I really don’t know.”

Another strike to his right side.

“I don’t believe you.”

“I’ve never been to their house before!”

“I find it had to believe that he would take you back out to the creek, but not into his home.”

“What? What does the creek have to do with anything? We went on one date, that’s it I swear!”

“Oh darling you don’t know anything at all do you? Poor Derek is going to be so sad when I rip your insides out.”

“Please, I swear I don’t know anything.”

“Hmmm well lets see. Your father is in law enforcement correct? What must mean you know a little something about the law and government? You might know this. Who do the Hales have infiltrated into the mayor’s office?”

“Please don’t.”

“Wrong answer.”

He could feel the blood pool in his mouth as Kali struck him in the face again. It hurt so much he wanted to cry. He could already feel the bruises forming on his side, he didn’t think he had any cracked ribs though. Thank god.

“Alright little boy. I can continue to do this for hours, but I don’t think you would like that so I recommend you start talking.”

“I cant tell you anything when I don’t know anything!”

Stiles was so frustrated that he wanted to cry. The fear he felt was so potent that he could practically see it in the air in front of him.

“Alright. Have it your way than. Kali.”

Kali smiled almost gleefully and went over to a table in the back corner. He couldn’t see much as his vision was blurry from the beating, but he could just make out the faint glimmer of a knife in her hand.

“No. Give it to me.” Deucalion says holding out his hand.

Deucalion saunters over to Stiles knife in hand.

“I want to do this myself. I’ll take great pride in knowing that I took Dereks little love away.” Deucalion mocks.

He raises the knife above his head. Stiles closes his eyes and waits for the inevitable when… Nothing happens.

A Shot rings out and echoes through the cold building.

Stiles suddenly feels wet. He doesn’t want to open his eyes for fear of what he might see, but then he hears a thud and there are quick footfalls and Stiles has to open his eyes. He sees Deucalion slumped on the ground. The side of his head is a bloody mess. He tears his eyes away from the body in front of him long enough to watch Kali run out the back door.

“Stiles!”

He turns his head to see Derek running towards him.

“Oh my god, Derek get me out of here.”

There was enough adrenaline running through his body he could probably lift a car. Derek gently undid his bindings and picked him up in a bridal carry. He would be embarrassed about it later, but in that moment Stiles was putting all his energy into trying to get his breathing under control and not sobbing in front of Derek.

“Shh, you’re okay. I’ve got you.”

Derek kept whispering into his ear as he puts Stiles into the Camaro. The concern in Dereks eyes is apparent.

“I’m cold.”

“I know Stiles they had you in an old food storage warehouse and you’re probably going into shock. I’ll get you warm.”

Derek starts the car and turns the heat up the whole way. If Derek is uncomfortable sitting with the heat on in the 40 degree Californian weather he doesn’t say so. The ride is silent except for Dereks enquiries about Stiles’ comfort.

They don’t drive very far. They’re still in the industrial district when Derek stops. He gets out of the car and goes to the truck and comes back with a brown blanket which he wraps Stiles in. Its itchy, but Stiles doesn’t mind.

“Do you need me to carry you?”

“No, I’ll be fine.”

Stiles doesn’t know where they are, but Stiles can’t bring himself to care. He feels safe with Derek there.

They go up an elevator and enter into a rundown loft. There is a spiral staircase in the corner and despite Stiles protests Derek picks him up again and carries him up them.

There are two stacked mattresses in the corner with sheets and a comforter thrown on them haphazardly and Derek gently lays Stiles down upon them. Stiles removes the itchy brown blanket in favour of burrowing in the fluffy navy comforter that is on the bed. Derek leaves the room and Stiles feels himself begin to drift when there is a wet cloth of his face.

“Wha er you doin?”

“Cleaning off the blood.” Derek replies while moving his way over to the side of Stiles face.

“Where else are you hurt?”

“Just my ribs.”

“Lift your arms.”

Stiles does with some difficulty and Derek peels off Stiles’ pajamas shirt. He runs his fingers over the bruises that are already formed. Derek winced.

“Hey.” Stiles whispered bringing his hands to Dereks face, “its okay. I’m okay.”

Derek brings their foreheads together.

“I’m so sorry Stiles. I’m so sorry.”

He sounded wreaked.

“No shh, its okay. You got me. You saved me.”

Stiles looked up at Derek. In that moment he couldn’t remember why he ever said no to the older man. So when Derek closed the gap between their mouths Stiles did not protest.

Derek covered Stiles body with his own, but still took most of the weight on his arms so not to crush Stiles’ ribs. The kiss was hot and desperate. They both needed contact more than anything in that moment and they had ben craving each other for so long that when the dam finally broke there was no stopping all the passion and desperation from rushing through.

Stiles removed his hands from Dereks face and snaked them around his muscular back. Dereks hands were searing on Stiles bare waist as he ran them up and down the sides of the man underneath him.

Stiles spread his legs to that Derek could settle in between his thighs and moaned out as Derek began to grind down on the younger man.

Stiles could barely breathe so he broke the kiss and Derek immediately started to pepper kisses down Stiles’ chest. He stopped at Stiles nipple and began to suck and nip at them. Giving one attention before switching to another.

All the pain that Stiles was feeling gave was to pleasure thanks to Dereks mouth. Stiles started to grab at Dereks shirt in an attempt to take it off.

The older man reluctantly stopped his assault on Stiles’ chest long enough to remove his shirt before leaning back down and taking Stiles’ mouth again.

“God Stiles, I’ve wanted to do this since that night in the vets office.” Derek mumbled between kisses.

“God me too.”

“Im sorry Stiles, I never meant for you to get hurt.”

 Derek was plastered to Stiles’ body so much so that Stiles could feel the tension built in Derek as he said the words. He could also feel how hard Derek was in his jeans.”

“Hey.” Stiles said as he lifted Dereks head. “There is no one else I would rather be tortured for.” Stiles said. It was meant to be a joke, yet he couldn’t help but note the sincerity in the statement.

“God Stiles I love you.”

Stiles didn’t know what to say to that, but he couldn’t reply even if he wanted to because at the moment Derek slid down his body, removed his sweat pants and took Stiles’ cock into his mouth.

Stiles arches his back to the best of his ability and moaned. Derek sucked at the head and ran his tongue over the slit collecting the drops of pre come that had begun leak out. It felt so good Stiles, but knew he wasn’t going to last long like this so he grabbed at Dereks back.

“Derek, please. I wont last. Get up here.”

Derek obliged. He moved back up Stiles’ body and kissed him. He could taste himself on Dereks tongue and it made Stiles even more turned on.

“Lube?” Stiles asked.

Derek leaned over and opened the drawer of the small bedside table beside them and pulled out lube and a condom.

“Oh jesus Derek, fuck me.”

Derek let out a growl at Stiles’ words and coated his fingers with the cool lube. He gently began to circle Stiles’ hole to warm up the lube before he buried one finger slowly inside.

Stiles gasped.

It felt amazing, it had been too long since Stiles had anyone touch him like that. Derek was slow and methodical. He thrust his one finger in and out until Stiles relaxed before he added another. Stiles took it easily. Derek began to scissor his fingers to stretch Stiles out before he crooked his fingers just right and found that sweet spot.

Derek knew he found it by the high keening noise that Stiles made.

They stayed like that for a while, Stiles writhing on Dereks fingers. Both men sweating and desperate. Stiles couldn’t take it. The subtle teasing of Dereks fingers over his prostate. Dereks own cock hard and dripping against the sheets. Stiles though he was going to explode. He was so ready he just needed to get Derek in him already.

“Derek, common.” Stiles begging.

Derek let out a slow groan, growing more aroused by the way Stiles sounded. Desperate and begging. It was music to his ears.

Derek sat up and pulled Stiles’ body towards him bringing the younger man’s ass to pelvis. Stiles responded by wrapping his legs around the man above him.

Derek hastily applied the condom and lubed up his cock, he grabbed himself in hand and slowly pushed it.

Stiles sighed with pleasure. There was the subtle burning that came with being fucked, but Stiles didn’t care about that. He was too busy focusing on the feeling of being so full. Most of the men said that Stiles was insatiable, he could never get enough to make him feel totally satisfied, but Derek was doing the job wonderfully.

“You okay?” Derek asked. It was clear that it was taking all his resolve not to fuck the boy like an animal without abandon.

“Good, so good. Please Derek fuck me.”

Derek growled and complied with Stiles’ begging. He took the boys hip in hand and began and merciless pace. Stiles hands grasped at the sheets as Derek fucked him. The larger man fucked like a jackhammer and Stiles was slowly getting shoved up the bed. He made a desperate grab for his own cock when Derek growled as slapped his hand away. Suddenly Stiles was being lifted and he ended up pressed against Derek’s chest straddling his thighs. The older man continued to fuck up into his through it all. Stiles had to snake his arms around Dereks neck for balance. He went to make another grab at his aching cock, but before he could he felt rough calloused fingers grab it and begin to jack him off.

Sweet merciful Jesus.

It only took a few pulls of his cock before he was spilling all over Dereks hand. Derek continued to stroke him through his orgasm and chased his own with a few more hard thrusts. They both stayed in the same position as Derek emptied himself into Stiles, but soon the position became uncomfortable for Derek and he carefully laid Stiles down on his side and got up to grab a wash cloth from the washroom.

He returned and carefully cleaned off the younger man. Stiles couldn’t help but notice the quiet satisfaction that was present in Dereks gaze. After he was done he threw the cloth into the laundry basket in the hall and laid himself to rest nest to Stiles.

Stiles wanted to ask so many questions. He wanted to finally let himself talk to Derek about his curiosities opposed to trying to push them aside like he did before.

“Sh. I can hear you thinking. We can talk all you want in the morning. Sleep.”

Derek seemed to read his mind. While Stiles was still curious he was too content in the moment to push it farther so he settled into Dereks side for the night.

They had peace for now. The world can wait to turn again in the morning.   


	8. Questions Answered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are going to be about five more chapters. If there is anything you want me to add or if you have any prompts please comment or visit me at my tumblr; astrangefate.tumblr.com! Next update will probably be tomorrow, but no promises.

Stiles was too hot. It felt like there was a fire lit right at his back. He tried to wriggle away from the source of the intense heat, but be found that he couldn’t move. Of course that is the moment that memories of the previous night came flooding back. He flipped around to look at the man clinging on to him. Derek looked so peaceful this way, still clinging to sleep. The worry that seemed to always be painted across his face, even in the tranquil moments, seemed to be smoothed out. He actually looked twenty-five in his sleep, like he was supposed to be. Stiles couldn’t help but bring a finger up to the sleeping man and trace the contours of his face. He was a beautiful sight to behold.

Stiles was lost in his thoughts and so he barely noticed Derek waking until a hand brought itself up to his side and ran down his side until it reached Stiles’ ass.

Stiles grinned and looked down at the drowsy body underneath him. “Good morning.”

 “Morning.” Derek replied. He looked up at Stiles with the softest eyes. Admiration blatant in the gaze. The previous night Derek had told Stiles that he loved him. At first the younger man wasn’t sure if he had meant it or if he just said it in the heat of the moment, but Stiles was having a hard time denying that it was true now that he saw the love in Derek’s eyes post coital.

Stiles couldn’t help himself he leaned down and captured Derek’s mouth a soft, lazy kiss.

God why had he ever denied himself this?

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, quietly exchanging chaste kissed and getting themselves reacquainted with the others body. It of course was all ruined when Stiles’ stomach rumbled.

“Breakfast?” Derek asked with a quiet chuckle.

“Mmm, shower first.”

The pair rose slowly, stretching out their bodies and made their way to the bathroom. With the state that the loft was in Stiles was surprised that it even had running water. Seriously there was a whole in the wall.

As they soaked under the water and cleaned off last night’s activities Stiles decided that now was a good a time as ever to ask.

“So what is this place? I thought you lived with your family?”

 Derek sighed as he ran his knuckles through the soap on Stiles’ spin. “I do, but there are ten of us living there and no matter how large that house is sometimes you need a little bit of time to yourself. I bought this place so I can get some peace, I was going to fix it up, but I found that I don’t really have the time with my family and all.”

Right his family.

“Listen Derek, I have a few questions-“

“I know. I know you do, let me at least make you breakfast and then you can ask all the questions you want.”

Stiles turned around to face Derek and took his face in his hands, “Sounds reasonable.” He said in his most seductive voice before capturing the older mans mouth.

It was a while before they finally got around to breakfast.

Derek was a surprisingly terrible cook. Stiles thought that with the big family and all he would at least know how to make decent bacon.

“Seriously, how have you survived this long?” Stiles asked, trying his hardest to hold back the laugh that threatened to bubble out of him every time he looked at Dereks horrified expression.

“Laura has always done the cooking and she made it seem so easy!”

“Okay here, give me the pan. I’ll start over. You just. Go. Sit over there and try not to touch anything.”

“Anything?” Derek asked with a sly grin and he brought his hand down and gave Stiles’ ass a squeeze.

“Seriously, do you want breakfast?”

“Okay, okay. Im going. Im sitting.”

Stiles managed to salvage most of the eggs by scrambling them and fishing out the burnt bits, but the bacon needed to be completely remade. He finished off their little makeshift breakfast by throwing some dubious looking bread on the toaster. He ate scarier things while he was still in college.

Once they settled in and began to eat Stiles gave Derek an inquisitive look.

“Alright shoot.”

“Was it Deucalion who shot you?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“He used to be an ally of our, but he wanted to branch out on his own. Turns out he didn’t necessarily want to start his own business, but something more along the lines of steal ours.”

“Why did they kidnap me?”

“They had been watching me since the shooting, I guess they saw us together and figured they could get information out of you or get information out of me by threatening you.”

“Whats going to happen with Deucalion’s body?”

“You get right into it don’t you.”

“Oh come on! I’ve been sitting on some of this stuff for weeks, you cant expect me to hold back now!.”

Derek chuckled, “I suppose that’s true. Well I don’t want to give you any specifics, but my Uncle Peter and his son Isaac will deal with the body.”

Yeah that sounded like something Peter would excel at.

“Does that happen often? Peter having to hide bodies?”

Derek contemplated.

“Once is too often I guess, but yeah it happens occasionally. Never without just cause. Never without having to.”

“Had you ever killed anyone before Deucalion?”

“Do you really want to answer to that question?”

Stiles thought for a moment. For the past few hours he had been able to forget about Derek and his career and just focus on them as two people. He didn’t want to shatter the illusion by making Derek reveal all of his secret, but on the other hand he didn’t think he could just pretend that he doesn’t care.

“Yes.”

Derek sighed.

“Only a few times.”

“Tell me.”

“The first time it happened was after the Kate incident, after Peter stopped Kate she sent a few of her guys to try and just me. Finish me off. I wasn’t the one who beat the crap out of her, but I guess in her eyes it was my fault. My mom knew I was in danger after we told her what happened and so she gave me something. Something to protect myself.”

Derek looked down.

“I never wanted to use it, but those men were going to kill me.”

Derek was blatantly remembering the incident. Stiles couldn’t help but reach out and run his hand over Dereks back in an attempt to calm him.

“I threw up twice and called my mother. I never found out what happened after that but Kate never came after me again.”

“I’m so sorry Derek.”

Derek looked up at Stiles and fixed him with an intense gaze.

“I wish I could say it didn’t get easier after that.”

The statement was probably meant to frighten Stiles, but he couldn’t make himself react.

“Do you want me to keep going?”

Stiles nodded.

“After that it was Isaacs’s father.”

“I thought you said Peter-“

“Peters adopted Isaac after what happened with his biological father. Isaac is only nineteen, but he’s been with us for four years. He’s my little sister Cora’s age, she noticed that he would come to school with all kinds of scars and so she started hanging around him. Asking if he was okay. They became really good friends and he told her everything, but made her promise not to tell anyone. I guess his dad was beating the crap out of him. One day he caught the two hanging out after school and he didn’t like that one bit. He didn’t come to school for the next two days and Cora panicked. She told us everything. Peter went over there and kicked down the door, found the poor kid curled up in the freezer in the basement. He beat the man half to death, but not quite. We made it look like a break in and offered to take Isaac in, but then Mr. Lahey started to recover and Peter wasn’t going to let that happen so I went to the hospital and took care of it.”

“Took care of it?”

“Mr. Lahey had a massive heart attack in his bed and didn’t last the night.”

Derek gave Stiles a look that told him not to ask so he didn’t push any further.

“So that’s it then?”

“That’s it.”

“Derek Hale. Killer of Child abusers and weapons dealers. You’re practically a vigilante.”

Derek tried to cover up the blush that spread over his cheeks. “I told we aren’t that bad.”

“I guess you’re not.”

They shared a moment of intense eye contact. Stiles could feel his heart in his throat.

“I mean it you know.” Derek said wrenching Stiles from his own head.

“Mean what.”

“I love you.”

“Derek I-“

“Don’t say anything right now, I just want to know if you want to try this? With me?”

Stiles’ resolve to resist Derek was long since broken. He knew it would be hard, but now that hes gotten a taste he doesn’t think he has the ability to give Derek up. They can make it work, Stiles knows they can.

“Yeah. We can give it a shop.”

Derek hit Stiles with one of his blinding smiles and dragged the younger man to him for a kiss.

They didn’t leave the loft for quite a while after that.

Eventually Stiles had to drag himself out of Dereks bed because he had dinner plans with his friends.

Scott, Allison and Lydia were already there. The group was talking about Jacksons new British girlfriend when they all turned to him and gasped. Scott was on his feet in a second grabbing at his face.

“Oh my god Stiles, what happened?” Allison cried. Even Lydia’s cool façade disappeared to make room for worry.

I seemed that in all the events of the previous night he forgot that his face looked like minced meat.

“Nothing, I’m fine. Look just sit down Scott, I’ll explain everything.”

Scoot begrudgingly let go of Stiles’ face and sat down. All of his friends leaned in to hear Stiles recount his story of last night’s commotion.

“I was with Derek last night.”

“Did he do this to you!” Scott shouted, obviously outraged.

“Sh! No Scott he didn’t. The guy that shot Derek did.”

“What? Derek was shot?” Lydia inquired.

“Did we miss something?” Allison seconded.

Stiles realized his mistake immediately and looked over at Scott with wide eyes. Scott returned the look.

“Um. Well you see-“ Stiles began. He was prepared to bullshit was way out the situation.

“Its Deaton!” Scott interrupted. “Listen Alli, I wanted to tell you, but I did want you to freak out and think that I was just like your family, not that your family is bad or anything, but they did bad things and I don’t do bad things I help people even if those people might do bad things, but not as bad as your family did and I mean what could I do just let him die!”

“Scott what are you talking about.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Clearly Deaton is a mob doctor and Scott has been helping him.”

“Scott is that true?”

“I. I mean. Yeah its true.”

Scott looked down. Stiles thought that he looked like a puppy getting ready to be kicked.

“That’s so cool! How could you not tell me?”

Scotts head shot up. All three friends looked at Allison very confused.

“What?”

“Scott I know the Hales are not my family and I’m certainly not going to be mad for you saving peoples lives.”

“Really? Oh my god my fiancés cool. Come here.”

They two began to giggle and exchange kisses.

“Um. So anyways I got kidnapped last night.”

Only Lydia seemed to really be paying attention to his story from then on.  


	9. Meet the Mob Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Next update will be monday. Come visit me at my tumblr astrangefate.tumblr.com!

The past week had been incredibly blissful for Stiles. He and Derek spent time together in the loft just talking and watching movies and having incredible sex. It was pretty much the ideal relationship. He still felt pretty awful about lying to his dad. He had a thing about lying to his dad.

He tried to make up for it by spending extra time with the Sheriff, which is why he is currently heading into the station with a tasty sandwich for his dad.

“Hey Tara, is my dad around?” He asked the deputy.

“Yeah he’s in his office. I hope you brought him something good, hes been very stressed with this new case that came in.”

“What case?” usually his dad kept him pretty up to date with the goings on in Beacon Hills, its not like his dad to keep anything from him.

“He didn’t tell you? Well he probably just didn’t want to worry you. We found a body out in the industrial district. Looked like an organized crime thing.” Tara whispered.

Stiles stomach dropped. It had to be Deucalion. Wasn’t Peter supposed to look after that? They couldn’t tie it back to Derek could they? To him?

“Oh. That’s pretty… Wow.”

“I know. Anyways you better head back there, the old man could use a break.”

Stiles shuffled over to the main office. He tried to control his breathing, but his heart was going one hundred miles an hour. His dads observant he knew that he would realize that Stiles was acting strange. Or at least more strange than usual.

He tentatively opened the door and looked in. His father was bent over his desk looking at what Stiles assumed was crime scene photos. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days.

“Hey dad.” Stiles said while moving towards the desk. “I brought you some lunch.”

“Oh hey kid.”

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah just a bit of a tough case, nothing you need to worry about.” His father said as he shut the file and pushed it to the side. “Now whats this I hear about lunch?”

“Oh right, yeah. Its not that exciting.” He hands it over. “Just a sandwich.

His father analyzes the contents of the plastic bag.

“Is this white bread? And ham not turkey? Is there mayo on this?”

Stiles nods.

His father suddenly looks concerned.

“Stiles what did you do?”

“Nothing!”

“Alright, alright. I believe you. Just not every day you come in here and let me eat something that does have non sense like kale or quinoa in it.”

If Stiles didn’t already feel guilty he did now.

“Well you know I miss you. We’re both been doing our own thing lately so I thought I might do something nice.”

“I know, I’m sorry kiddo I’ve just been busy with this stupid case and-“

His father stopped short and looked behind him through the glass that looked into the bullpen. Standing there by the door was none other than Derek Hale.

“What in the world is he doing here?” His father wondered aloud. He went to stand like he was going to go ask the man the man himself when Stiles stopped him.

“Wait! Listen you’re obviously really stressed right now and this will only stress you out more. Just sit here and enjoy your lunch and I’ll go out and get one of the deputies to look after it.”

His father gave him a long look.

“Alright, but you be careful Stiles. That man is no good.”

Stiles let out a sigh of relief as his father sat back down and began to dig into his sandwich. He bid him a quick goodbye and headed out the bull pen.

He walked straight at Derek, who was giving Stiles a bright smile, and made sure none of the deputies were looking at them when he grabbed his arm dragged him out of the station.

He didn’t stop until he reached the jeep so that they were safe under the cover of the large vehicle.

“What do you think you are doing?”

“I saw your car and I figured you were visiting your dad so I came to see you.”

“You saw my car so you thought it would be a smart move to waltz right into a police station? That’s full of police?”

“They can’t touch me Stiles.”

 “They can damn well try! And what the hell is going on with… the thing. I thought Peter was supposed to take care of that!”

“He did he cleaned up anything that could implement me, but he didn’t have the time to move the body. Don’t worry I highly doubt any of the cops in this town are going to be able to find anything.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean? My dad is one of the cops in this town and I’ll have you know that he is damn good at what he does.”

“Look Stiles I’m sorry, that’s not what I meant. I know your dad is a good cop. I just meant that Peter is really good at what he does too. I’m sure every FBI agent at Langley would struggle to find anything at that crime scene.”

Stiles let out a huff and looked down. He knew he was probably being over sensitive, but it was his dad and he got a little defensive.

“I didn’t come here to upset you. I’m sorry.” Derek said as ran his hands up and down Stiles’ arms and brought the boy closer to him. “I was actually wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner.

Stiles couldn’t help but smile a little.

“Yeah I could do that. Meet you at the loft later?”

“No Stiles I didn’t mean the loft. My family has been bugging me about bringing you over and I thought it might be time.”

Stiles stilled. Meeting all the Hales at once. In the Hale house. Out in the woods.

What could possibly go wrong?

Later that night Stiles was getting ready when his father knocked on his door.

“Come in.”

“Hey kiddo. Whoa you’re looking rather done up, where are you headed?”

“Allison wanted Lydia and I to come to her dress fitting, apparently the place is pretty fancy.”

Another lie.

“Ah, one of those dress places that brings you champagne while you look at big poofy dresses?”

“Yeah something like that.”

“How did today go by the way? Did you get everything sorted out with the Hale?”

“Um yeah, he was fine. Perfectly polite.”

“What did he want?”

“Um, just needed to ask a question about some bi-law.”

“Oh that’s good I suppose.”

“Yeah.”

“Those Hales, there good people. Too bad they chose to go down that road.”

“Good people? What do you mean?”

“Well I’ve had many conversations with Talia Hale. Shes intelligent, kind. Seems to actually give a damn about people. I’m not surprised she raised her children to be respectful.”

“Oh.”

“That however does not excuse the things that they do and they’re still dangerous Stiles.”

“Yeah I understand that. Well I don’t want to keep the girls waiting, I gotta go.”

Stiles vaguely heard his father call back a farewell, but he just continued out to his car. Stiles practically doesn’t remember the drive out to the preserve. He was too busy thinking about all his father just said. If his dad really didn’t think the Hales were that bad would he be open to accepting his relationship with Derek. Probably not. His father was a pretty liberal man, but he stuck by his morals and he wasn’t just going to throw them away because some man makes his son happy.

Stiles tried to put his worry about his father to the side. He had more pressing things to worry about. Like impressing his boyfriend’s family. Impressing his boyfriend’s family who were involved in crime. Impressing his boyfriend’s family who all could probably properly disassemble his body with medical precision.

He couldn’t really afford to make a bad impression.

When he pulled up he was surprised at the house. He almost expected a big mansion with white pillars and video cameras all over the place, but it wasn’t even close. The house looked like your average family how, sure it was huge, but it was almost cookie cutter in its appearance.

Standing outside was Derek waiting for him. Seeing his boyfriend made most of the tension melt right out of him.

He hopped out of the jeep and was immediately wrapped up in strong arms.

“Im so glad you came.”

“What, did you think I would chicken out?”

“Yup.”

Stiles gave him a smack on the arm and they both laughed. “Come on when have I even shown any sense of self-preservation?”

“True. Come in and meet everyone.”

The moment Stiles walked in the door there was a precession of nine people waiting for him. He was reintroduced to Peter, Laura and Erica. The two men that they brought with them to their little shake down he learned were Isaac, Peters son and Boyd, Ericas boyfriend. From there on he met Cora, Dereks little sister, who honestly scared the shit out of Stiles and Lauras husband Kyle. He noticed that Eric and Talia Hale were missing from the group.

“Its good to finally meet you Stiles.” A husky voice from the top of the stairs greeted after the was finished getting introduced to the rest of the Hale clan.

There was no denying this was Talia Hale. Even if she didn’t look like her children he would no it was her from the pure power that she exuded. Her husband, who Derek was the spitting image of, trailed behind her.

“Um, hello. Thank you for having me.”

“You’re quite welcome. Come now, dinner is almost prepared. Derek why don’t you give out guest a tour while the rest of us finish preparing the table.”

“Sure. This way Stiles.”

The rest of the house lived up to the image of the exterior. He was surprised how open the home was. There were no dark halls or locked doors. If he didn’t know any better he would think that they were a family who didn’t have any secrets.

They were about to make their way back down stairs when Derek stopped.

“Hey. Are you okay?”

“What? Yeah, I’m perfect.”

“You seem a bit stressed.”

“Im not.”

Derek fixed him with a look.

“Well I am still a bit shaky from the run in at the station. I had to make up some lie to my dad and you know there is the while meeting your family thing which is freaking me out a bit.”

“Don’t worry. Theyre going to love you.” Derek said.

He punctuated his statement with a kiss on Stiles’ brow before he began their walk back down stairs.

The dinner table was abuzz with conversation. It was oddly comforting. He thought it would be awkward and he would asked a thousand questions and everyone would be staring at him, but this was nice.

“So Stiles.” Eric started, “What do you think of our home?”

“Well it certainly doesn’t look like the Carleones live here.”

Why did he have to say that? Why couldn’t Stiles have just kept his mouth shut? Why?

They were going to kill him and bury him in the woods.

They were going to- they were going to laugh apparently.

A small giggle came from Erica and soon the whole room was enveloped with laughter.

Stiles was able to relax completely after that. The night went on pretty casually. He was able to chat with everyone. Occasionally someone did throw a question or two at him, but it was out of genuine curiosity rather than an interrogation.

It was nice.

“So Stiles what do you do?” Eric asked.

“Oh um. I’m not working right now. I just graduated.”

“Taking a break until you decide what it is you want?”

“I wish. I know what it is I want, but no one will hire me.”

Talia perked up at this.

“Oh and what is it that you would like to be doing.”

“Well right now I think I would like to be archiving. I went to school for history and I found that I loved reading through old books and such. There was this job opening at BH library for a junior archivist, but I got turned down. Not enough experience.”

“Well that’s too bad dear.” Talia said reaching out and giving his hand a squeeze. “Im sure something will come your way any day now.”

“Well one can dream.”

The rest of the evening passed by relatively peacefully. They didn’t talk about the job or Dereks little stunt at the police station. When dinner was over they all gathered in the sitting room and chatted more until Stiles began to fade.

He drove home feeling rather content. It was just like any other family dinner, just a lot louder. He went to bad that night feeling content.

Of course it all came crashing down three days later. He was at Christies again having a coffee when he got a call from the library.

“Hello Mr. Stilinski, this is Jennifer Blake from the library.”

“Oh, um hi there.”

“We have re-evaluated your resume and we have decided that you are just the right candidate for the job as junior archivist.”

“Oh my god! Really? Wow thank you so much.”

“Our pleasure Mr. Stilinski, you can come in on Monday to give us your banking information so we can get you on the payroll as well as get your key card.”

“Okay. Great, I will come in on Monday. Mrs. Blake, if I may ask. What changed?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well in your email you seemed very sure that I wasn’t right for the job.”

“Well lets just say that we were persuaded that you were perfectly qualified.”

“Persuaded?”

“You have some very powerful friends Mr. Stilinski. I will see you Monday.” And just like that she hung up.

Stiles couldn’t quite register what just happened. Persuaded? The Hales wouldn’t do that would they? They wouldn’t just bully people into hiring him.

Only one way to find out.

Stiles went outside to sit in his jeep to make the call in fear that someone might hear him.

“Hello.”

“Derek, hey.”

“Stiles. Are you okay? You sound a bit winded.”

“Was it you?”

“Stiles was what-“

“Did you persuade the library to give me that job?”

“I didn’t.”

“I someone in your family?”

“Stiles..”

“Just tell me!”

“I just wanted you to be happy Stiles. These are the types of perks that come with being with me and being with my family.”

“Im not with your family!”

“In a why you are. Whats the problem Stiles, we didn’t hurt anyone and you got what you wanted.”

“I got what I wanted for the wrong reason. I didn’t deserve that job it was just given to me.”

“Oh course you deserve it, you will do the job wonderfully.”

“I might, but there might be someone out there with more experience who would do the job better and didn’t have to bully or bribe there was in.”

“Stiles what is it that you want?”

“I want you to understand! I want you to respect my fathers work place and I want you to respect me enough to keep me out of your shady bullshit! That’s all I wanted Derek!”

“I do respect you Stiles! I just am trying to get you what you want in the only way I know how!”

“That’s exactly the problem! You don’t know how to do things the right way and its bleeding into my life! Ive been lying to my father and cheating my way into jobs, that’s not me Derek, that’s you!”

“I don’t know what you want from me.”

“That’s exactly the problem Derek. I don’t think I can do this.”

“Stiles, what are you saying?”

“Im saying that I cant be with you Derek. I thought I could handle it, but I cant. Im sorry.”

He hung up. He couldn’t hear what Derek had to say, he knew that his resolve would break if he heard Derek beg.

Stiles sat in the jeep and cried until the sun went down.


	10. Reconciliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo new chapter! There are going to be three more and I'm going to try and pop them out pretty rapidly. Thanks so much for all the feed back I have been getting! I'm a total comment whore so it means a lot.

Stiles was not okay. He tried to pretend he was okay, but he wasn’t. He missed Derek all the time. He knew he did the right thing. Derek just wasn’t getting the picture, but that didn’t mean that Stiles didn’t miss the good times when Derek wasn’t being the big mob big shot, but instead was just being… Derek. Stiles didn’t think he should have to compete with his boyfriend’s lifestyle and really that’s what it came down to. Still hurt though.

His father noticed. Everyone noticed. Hell even Lydia was giving him sad eyes and offering to take him out to get a rebound, but Stiles didn’t want that. He highly doubted that getting wasted and fucking a stranger would make him feel any better. It might for an hour or so, but after it was all over he would just feel worse.

Ironically that’s one of the biggest things that Stiles missed. He missed Derek’s hands on him. Misses the closeness. He really didn’t care all that much about sex, what he really loved was the other body wrapped around him and the closeness. He never felt more connected to a person than when he was pinned underneath them. Orgasms were just an added bonus.

Derek had tried to call him a million and one times, but he wasn’t really willing to listen to what he had to say. It would hurt too much.

Scott and Allison tried to distract him by dragging him along with them whenever they went and did wedding things, but taking a person who just went through a break up to all the most romantic places in the city probably wasn’t the brightest idea. They realized this after the third little day trip they went on when Stiles found himself wanting to cry over cake topper dolls. There is nothing more embarrassing than being the guy who cries over cake topper dolls.

He couldn’t even cry to his dad because if he went crying to his dad he would have to admit that he was with Derek in the first place and that would go over terribly. The sheriff keeps trying to get him to open up about whats wrong, but Stiles just makes excuses. His dad keeps making these sad eyes at him and says ‘you know you can tell me anything son, I’m here for you’ which makes him feel even worse because he knows he can talk to his dad about anything just… not this. He doesn’t want his father to think he doesn’t trust him with his feelings, but this is just too much.

It had been two and a half weeks and he felt like he was just going through the motions. He still didn’t have a job because there was no way he could take the one at the library with a clear conscience. Basically he spent a lot of his time watching bad lifetime movies in his track pants.

Which was exactly what he was doing now.

He was in the middle of watching some horrible Nora Roberts film adaptation when there was a knock on the door. He was tempted to not answer it, but it was probably one of his dads deputies coming to check on him as per his fathers orders and if he didn’t answer there would be an entire swat team at the door.

Another knock.

“Im coming, hold on.”

He opened the door which revealed a bereft looking Derek.

He looked more dishevelled than Stiles had ever seen him. The usually neatly trimmed stubble was looking a bit too long. There were dark circles under his eyes and his clothes were all wrinkled and out of place.

He looked just about as bad as Stiles did.

“Stiles.” Derek practically whispered.

“Derek what are you doing here?”

“I uh, I need to show you something.”

“Alright what?”

“You need to come with me.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you Derek.”

“But-“

“No Derek! Whatever you have to show me it’s too late.”

“Please Stiles just- Please. I swear after this I will leave you alone forever. If you want.”

Stiles contemplated. He knew she really shouldn’t be going anywhere with Derek. It would only end badly, but the way Derek was looking at him. So bereft. He just couldn’t help it.

“Fine. I’ll go with you, but I’m taking my own car.”

“I understand.”

“Hang on a second let me get changed.”

He began to follow Derek towards their destination. He tried to convince himself a dozen times to stop. He didn’t need to go with Derek. He could change his course and go get MacDonalds instead. It was awfully tempting, but he kept on route.

He realized after about ten minutes of driving that they were heading out into the industrial district. At the beginning of their relationship Stiles would have been afraid, but now he knew better. He pulled up to the loft and Derek was there waiting for him to get out, leaning on the Camaro. He looked calm, but Stiles could tell that he was panicking deep down.

Without a word Derek let them both into the building and lead them up the million and one sets of stairs. Stiles thought back to the night he was attacked. He was surprised he was able to make it up to the loft with cracked ribs. But that night he had Derek clinging onto his side. Now Derek was afraid to even look at him.

Derek stopped and gave Stiles a long look when they were on Dereks level.

“Stiles I-I didn’t know how to say I was sorry. Im not great with words, you know that. This was the only way I could think of to prove to you that I mean it.”

“Mean what?”

“You’ll see.” Derek said as he slide open the industrial door into the loft.

Stiles was shocked at what he saw.

Gone was the large hole in the wall and the water damage on the floor. Every wall got a new coat of paint and the stairs were no longer covered in rust. There was actually furniture in the rooms and comfy furniture at that. Stiles wandered further into the loft and noticed the little things. There were photographs on the walls of Dereks family and of he and Stiles that they had taken. There were plants on to of desks and curtains on the windows. All the cookware and appliances were new and it smelled as if Derek had been attempting to cook.

It was practically homey.

“Derek what?”

“You were always telling me that I needed to fix this place up and start branching out on my own. I took your advice.”

“So you’re going to start living here now?”

“I thought about what you said. I think you’re right. I have just relied on my family and what they do for so long that I haven’t been able to do anything else. I need to get some distance from them.”

“I don’t know what this is supposed to mean.”

“I know its hard for you to be with me. Your dad means too much to you and I wouldn’t want to jeopardize that, but I also want you to know that I’m willing to change.”

“But Derek can you? I mean one day you’re going to have to take on more responsibility with your family and you’re not going to be able to keep out of it.”

“.I will do whatever it is that you need me to do to make this okay. I swear I will never use my family to get you anything, to get _me_ anything if that’s what you want. You don’t even have to see them again if that would make it easier for you. I’m not saying that its going to be easy or that its not going to get very complicated, but I’m trying. It might not be perfect, but I am trying. I cant lose you.”

“So what now? You start living here and we pretend that the other side to you doesn’t exist?”

“We don’t pretend that it doesn’t exist, but I will do everything I can to make sure that it doesn’t affect you.”

“Why Derek. Why do you want to go through all this effort for me?”

“I already told you. I love you.”

Stiles had already heard Derek say the words once, but it still sent a heat through Stiles body.

“Derek I don’t know if I can.”

“Why? Why Stiles? Because its going to be difficult. Well isn’t that what a relationship is? A series of obstacles that you’re supposed to overcome together. Don’t give out on me just because you think it will be too hard.”

“Derek-“

“No, just. Just answer me this one question and then I will leave you alone. I will let you walk out of this apartment and I will stop trying. Okay? Do you love me?”

Stiles thought for a moment. As much as it scared him he couldn’t deny it.

“Yes. I do love you.”

Derek took a large step towards him as if he wanted to take Stiles up in an embrace before he remembered himself.

“You love me. Then please, lets just try.”

Stiles felt tears coming to his eyes.

“Okay.” He all but whispered.

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

Derek closed the final space between them and wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist. The tears on Stiles’ face were flowing freely now and Derek felt them on his cheek. He let out a whine and buried his face into Stiles’ neck.

“I love you, I love you, I love you.” Stiles continued to repeat. Once the floodgate opened he couldn’t stop.

The pair quickly migrated up to the bedroom. This time there was a real bed with fine Egyptian cotton sheets.

Unlike the first time, this time there love making was desperate. They had been denied the touch of the other for weeks now and so they released all their pent up desire.

Derek was on top of Stiles and he was prepping him just skirting the line of too roughly. Stiles loved it. He loved knowing that he turns Derek into this desperate animal. Every gasp and moan that Stiles made caused Derek to lose himself more.

Stiles knew that neither of them were going to last long. They were both rock hard and Derek was leaking all over Stiles stomach.

Derek made quick work of opening Stiles up before he flipped the younger man onto his stomach.

“Are you ready for me?”

“Yeah Derek come on.”

Derek entered Stiles all at once. The burn was painful, but so good. Derek was not as gentle as he usually was. Instead of working up a pace he automatically began thrusting at a rapid pace ramming into Stiles’ prostate every time.

It was rough and angry and just what Stiles needed.

They caused so much noise. The head board was banging into the back wall he wouldn’t he surprised it his father could hear it all way across town. Stiles had never been quiet in bed, but the noises he was making then could have woken the entire town.

He came with a shout. It was sudden and ripped through him without warning. It caused Derek to speed up his pace and finish off in a similar fashion.

They curled into each other trying to get there bearings back. Stiles knew that they would have to get up soon and wash off or else they would get gross and flaky, but neither of them seemed to want to let go of the other.

Derek continued to whisper sweet nothings into Stiles’ ear until they both began to drift off.

As long as Derek didn’t let go of him he really didn’t care about how gross he was. They could clean off in the morning. 


	11. Sacrifices We Have to Make

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I am so, so sorry. I have been really sick. Like not "I have a chest cold" sick, but "I have to go to the hospital" sick. I swear I will try and update a little more regularly, but honestly its almost done so I don't really think there will be a set rhythm like before. This one is short, really sorry. I like it though. As always comments are always appreciated and if you like my writing or would like to give me a prompt come visit my tumblr at astrangefate.tumblr.com!

Derek woke up long before Stiles. He gave the still groggy man a kiss on the head and whispered that he had some running around to do. Stiles vaguely remembers hearing Derek head out the door before he fell back asleep. By the time Stiles was ready to rise Derek had already been gone for hours. He thought he might be uncomfortable being alone in Derek’s loft. It felt too domestic, but Stiles found himself comfortably using the shower and the kitchen as if it was his own. There was a type of giddy joy building up in the centre of his chest at the thought of him and Derek spending their days together in the loft, cooking for each other and sharing a bed.

Eventually Stiles had to leave, his dad would be wondering where his lunch was soon and he hadn’t even gotten the grocery shopping done. He locked up using the key Derek left for him and headed for home. He wasn’t really paying attention on his drive home, he was lucky he even made it without drifting off the road. Thoughts of the previous night distracted him on the way to his destination. Stiles had no idea what he was going to do with his life. He was broke. All his friends seemed to have their shit together. Yet Derek made him feel more happy and content then he had felt since he was a child.

When he pulled in the drive the first thing he noticed was Scott and Allison’s car in the drive. Scott was standing on the steps with a concerned look on his face.

“Hey buddy, what’s going on?” Stiles asked when he got out of the Jeep.   

“Stiles! Are you alright?”

“Why wouldn’t I be what happened?”

“Oh, I figured you might have heard from your dad.”

“Heard what Scott?” Stiles was beginning to get scared.

“Derek Hale got arrested. You know that body they found out in the industrial district? Well apparently there was some blood found that wasn’t the dead guy, it ended up being Dereks. My mom told me, shes friends with one of the lab assistants. Sorry man, I know you guys had a thing. I swear I wouldn’t have told you he was such a good guy if I knew this was going to happen.”

Stiles heart was pounding in his chest so hard that you could practically see it by the time Scott had finished his story. How had this happened? Wasn’t Peter supposed to look after this? It couldn’t be happening, he had only just gotten Derek back. He had to do something. Could he do something?

“Stiles you okay?”

There was one thing he could do.

“No. No I’m not.”

He ran back to his Jeep. Scott was yelling something in the background, but Stiles couldn’t hear him.

Stiles sped towards his destination at an alarming pace. When he got to the Hale house he pealed into the driveway and parked haphazardly to the side, barely stopping the vehicle before he hopped out.

They had obviously heard his approach as Talia was waiting for him on the porch.

“Stiles.”

“Have you heard?”

“Yes, we’re heard.”

“So what are you going to do about it?”

“Do about it?”

“Yeah, what’s the game plan? I thought that Peter was supposed to take care of this.”

“He did take care of it. No one could have differentiated any of the blood. Your father is extremely good at his job.”

“Yeah. I know. That doesn’t change the fact that Derek is now sitting in a cell. How are you going to fix this?”

“Well I am going to get him a very good lawyer and hope that the justice system saves him from jail time.”

“That’s the plan? The mighty Talia Hale is going to hire a lawyer? Seriously, you’re going to follow the legal system.”

“Well what would you like us to do Stiles? Go to the police station guns ablaze and break him out?”

“Maybe!... No. I just can’t stand this. There has to be something else.”

“Unfortunately there is nothing else. Derek made his bed. This is one mess we can’t clean up.”

Stiles paced on the porch for a moment. Thinking. There had to be something. Think! Anything that would prove that Derek didn’t do it. Except he did do it. For Stiles.

“I could tell them the truth? Tell them what happened. My dad would understand, Derek only did what he did to save me.”

“There are too many things that wouldn’t fit. Why didn’t Derek call the police when he found out you were kidnapped? Were you really in any danger? Was it necessary to kill Deucalion? There is no proof and Derek will never willingly confess to anything even if it was only in defence of you, there is just too much room for doubt. I’m sorry Stiles. There is nothing you can do.”

No. That’s not true. There was something he could do.

“You’re wrong. I’m going to stop this.”

He didn’t bother waiting for a reply from the older woman before he jogged back over to his Jeep and drove towards the police station.

Derek had put up with too much. Sacrificed too much for Stiles. Now it was his turn. His heart hadn’t slowed down since he left Scott and the silence in the car became more and more deafening the closer he got to the police station. What he was about to do could very well ruin his relationship with his father, but he had to at least try.

When he got to the police station his heart was in his mouth, yet he tried to walk in as cool and collected as he could.

The entire place was in an uproar. The receptionist was whispering about the prisoner with an officer and the rest of the deputies were jogging around trying to stay out of the way of the frazzled Sheriff while still trying to follow ordered.

Stiles approached the man tentatively.

“Dad?”

“Oh! Stiles listen you shouldn’t be here. I’ll get my own lunch today, we’ve had an arrest and I haven’t got a lot of time.”

The Sheriff continued to walk past Stiles as he spoke.

“Dad-“

“I mean it home Stiles.”

“DAD!”

The entire office froze and turned to look at Stiles whoa everyone could see was distressed. The Sheriff himself was shocked at his little outburst.

“He didn’t do it.”

The Sherriff looked confused and then concerned.

“Well I don’t know what you think you know kid, but we have solid evidence kid.”

“He couldn’t have done it.”

“Oh? And why is that?”

“Because he was with me that night.”

A wave of quiet chatter over took the office after he spoke. The Sheriffs expression went back and forward between anger and fear.

“What the hell do you mean he was with you?”

“I’ve been seeing him.”

“What?”

“We were together at Dereks loft on Steels Road, we were there all night.”

The Sheriff pulled Stiles closer to him.

“Stiles I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but this man is dangerous.”

“He’s not!”

“Stiles!.. Stiles. This is very serious. If you’re lying there will be serious consequences.”

“I know, but I’m not lying. There are probably lots of people in Dereks building that can confirm what I said. They had to have seen us, or at least heard us.”

Stiles’ father ran his hands over his face. The expression on the older mans face was unreadable.

“You stay right there.” The sheriff commanded before stocking off into the back.

Everyone in the station was looking at him in shock. They had all heard the little argument between the Stilinskis regarding the incarcerated Hale. He tried to not pay attention to the looks and focus on the more important things to come. He prayed to every god out there that his plan worked. He also prayed that his father wouldn’t hate him forever, but he wasn’t about to sit back and accept the fact that Derek could end up going to jail because of him. It was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

Before long his father was stomping out from the back, only this time there was a confused looking Derek trailing behind him.

Stiles went to say something before his father cut him off.

“Not a word Stiles.” The sheriff said with a sharp finger pointing in Stiles direction. “Now I am going to sit here and fill out a lot of paper work because of this with Mr. Hale. You are going to go home and we are going to have a long conversation about this when I get home.”

“Dad-“

“Right now Stiles! You are not in a position to argue.”

Stiles didn’t want to push his luck. It was a miracle enough that he might have succeeded in freeing Derek. He turned and walked out of the police station managing only a small look at Derek. He was shocked. He blatantly hadn't realized what had gone on between the sheriff and his son, but Stiles was hoping that Derek would be able to go along with his lie. They shared a small look before Stiles trekked back to his Jeep. It was only for a moment, but it said everything that needed to be said. I love you, I’m sorry and it’s going to be fine. That was one of Derek’s best talents. He could reassure Stiles with a gaze.

 Stiles didn’t know if it all would end up fine, but he didn’t think it mattered, Derek was free. He succeeded in what he sent out to do and despite the lie he couldn’t make himself feel guilty.

 

 

 


	12. A Conversation Between Stilinski Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, so sorry that this took so long. But yay! I am finally recuperating! So I will hopefully get this thing finished up soon. 
> 
> As always, comments are always appreciated and if you like this fic (or me) I am always looking for prompts etc which you can submit on my tumblr: astrangefate.tumblr.com!

Stiles paced the floor in the living room of the Stilinski house. It had been an over an hour since he and his father argued at the police station. Stiles had tried to distract himself from worrying about the impending arrival of his father and the argument that would surly come with it. He tried to get some work done, watch television and ever clean his room, but his thoughts continued to wander back to the look Derek had given him in the police station. A look that was filled with love and trust.

Unfortunately that look did nothing to quell the panic threatening to bubble up out of Stiles. The rage and disappointment that came from his father stung, yet Stiles couldn’t regret his decision to lie for Derek. Derek had done so much to make Stiles happy. He had killed for him. This was the least Stiles could do in return.

God he just hoped he didn’t lose his father because of it.

As if summoned by Stiles’ thoughts, the sheriff walked through the door. Stiles must have been so deep in thought that he hadn’t heard the cruiser pull in the driveway. They stared at each other for a long moment. The sheriff was still clearly angry and Stiles was too afraid to break the silence. Without a word the older Stilinski directed his son over to the kitchen table and motioned for him to sit down. The sheriff remained standing, looming over the younger man.

“I don’t know what has been going through your head young man, but I am going to need an explanation.”

The man seemed calm, but it was clear from the tone of his voice that he was very close to the edge and was ready to snap and scream at his son at any moment.

But Stiles still had his priorities to think about.

“Did you let Derek go?”

“God damn it Stiles! Never mind about Derek! You will tell me what is going on this instant or I swear to God I will go pick Derek up again and hold him for as long as I can with cause until I get every last detail out of him, which I don’t think you want considering all the damn trouble you went through to get him free.”

Stiles let out a quiet sigh of relief. At least he knew that Derek was out. The lie had worked and Derek was free and safe.

Now he just had to sort out this mess with his father.

“Derek and I are together.”

“Yes, you said that at the station, what I want to know is how? And since when?”

Stiles sighed. He knew his father wasn’t going to like the answers.

“About three months…”

“Three months? Jesus Stiles!”

“If it makes you feel better there was about a three week period that we split up so really you can’t count the entire period from when we first met until now!”

“So for three months-“

“Two and a fourth.”

“For three months, you have been living in my house and lying right to my face.”

Stiles couldn’t say anything. He knew that he was lying to his father and he knew that it was going to blow up in his face. The guilt was horrible.

The sheriff ran a hand through his hair and shook his head.

“So all those times you told me you were spending time with Scott you were really off with Derek Hale getting into God knows what.”

“No! Derek would never do anything that would put me in danger or do anything with me that would get me in trouble! He cares about me!”

“Oh he cares about you? Is that supposed to make me feel better? His entire family, and him as well, are knee deep in illicit activities and I’m supposed to feel better because he cares about you?”

“Well I mean… Yes?”

“Well it doesn’t! Stiles I thought we were over this. I thought we were getting to a place where we could trust each other, but clearly I was wrong.”

The words cut Stiles deep. He never wanted any of this to happen. He couldn’t imagine being without Derek at this point, but his father couldn’t ever look him in the eye at his point. Despite all his efforts, he still ended up hurting his father.

“No dad, please! I’m sorry. I’m sorry I lied to you, but you have to look at it from my perspective.”

“Oh really? And what perspective is that?”

“If I had told you right off the bat that I was with Derek you would have made me stop seeing him.”

“Of course I would have, you’re my son!”

“Well I wouldn’t have done it and we would have had a whole other set of issues because by the time I first started seeing Derek I was already in love with him.”

“What?”

Stiles couldn’t really pin point the exact moment he fell in love with Derek. It might have been that first date in the woods, or maybe somewhere in the plethora of texts that were sent, but by the time Derek had saved his life he was in love. He hadn’t said it when Derek first said it to him before they had sex for the first time, but he certainly felt it.

There was no going back for Stiles the moment he gave in and agreed to their first date.

“I love him.”

The sheriff finally sat down. The frustration still present, but not nearly so evident.

“I’m sorry for lying to you dad, that was wrong. I won’t be sorry for being with him though. I feel like I’ve had this guilty feeling in the back of my head for almost our entire relationship and I just can’t do it anymore. I won’t be made to feel guilty for who I choose to love, it’s not fair to me and it’s not fair to Derek. I’m willing to do whatever it is that you need me to do to make it better between us, but losing Derek is not one of them. I know you don’t agree with that, but you’re going to have to live with it because I hope to be with him for a very long time.”

His father gave him a long, appraising look and his entire face seemed to soften considerably.

“You’re just as stubborn as your mother you know that?”

Stiles couldn’t help but smile. Secretly he hoped that his mother would have made the same choices as he did were she in his situation, but he knows that she would have done it a thousand times better and probably wouldn’t have hurt anyone in the process. She was smart like that.

He looked up to see his father smiling along with him.

“Now I’m not saying I’m not still angry that you lied, but I think maybe I could have reacted better as well. After all Hales not exactly Tony Montana, and Talia isn’t a bad woman.”

Stiles laughed.

“I mean realistically you should be happy dad. I could have ended up will Peter.”

“God forbid.”

Both men laughed and all the tension in the room seemed to lift.

“Now I think It’s time we got some things sorted out. Why don’t you tell me exactly how this all happened? Don’t leave anything out, I want to know what my child has been getting up to these past few months.”

It took a long time to recount the entire story of him and Derek. His father was already vaguely scandalized when described how they met in the vets office, so Stiles was almost tempted to leave out the part about Deucalion and the kidnapping, but he promised his father no more lies.

He told his dad everything from the dinner with the Hale family, to their emotional separation, to their recent reconciliation and everything in between, only leaving out a few less PG details.

By the time he was finished he was exhausted. He looked to his father whose face was white as a sheet.

“So everything with Deucalion?”

“He did it dad, but he did it to save me! You have to believe me, Deucalion would have killed me had Derek not come.”

“He saved you?”

“Yes, he saved you.”

His father stood. At first Stiles was worried that he was going to rush to his patrol car to go pick up Derek once again for the murder, but instead he grasped Stiles tightly and pulled him in for a hug.

“Dad what?”

“I had no idea. I almost lost you and I had no idea.”

“Oh dad it’s okay, I’m okay.”

“That fucking bastard. If he wasn’t already dead I would kill him.”

“Dad, really, I’m okay. It was nothing I had a chipped tooth a few fractured fingers and a couple of bruised ribs. It’s fine.”

Fine enough to sleep with Derek not long after, but he wasn’t going to tell his father that.

“My son was kidnapped and tortured, nothing about that is fine.”

“But it was. Derek got to me before anything bad could really happen. I was lucky.”

His father looked down, clearly thinking very hard about the situation. On one hand he had a duty to uphold the law and that would mean bring Derek to justice. However how could he do that? Derek had saved his son, his only son, for death. There was no way that he would ever be able to repay that.

“Listen Stiles. I should be going out and arresting Derek for this.”

Stiles was about to protest, but the sheriff put his hand up to silence him before he could.

“I should, however the way I see it I’m off duty. Whatever you told me today was between a father and son during a conversation in confidence. The sheriff of Beacon Hills, however, heard a pretty strong alibi this afternoon and sees no reason to dispute it.”

Stiles smiled painfully wide at his father and pulled him in for another hug.

“Thank you.” Stiles whispered, still grasping onto his father.

After they finally let go the sheriff said, “Yeah well you’re a pretty okay kid so I guess I can let this one go, but no more lying. Clear?”

“Clear.”

“Now I think there is somewhere you ought to be right now.”

Stiles gave his father a confused glance.

“That boy seemed pretty distressed after we released him, I think you better go let him know that I didn’t murder you once I got home.”

Stiles smiled and gave his father one last quick hug before he grabbed his keys and sprinted out the door to his jeep.

His boyfriend was waiting for him.


	13. Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god it's done. So sorry it took so long. I hope you like it! I am a comment whore so comment away and come visit me at: astrangefate.tumblr.com!

Stiles was still running on the adrenaline that had built up from the conversation with his father as he drove towards Derek’s loft. He couldn’t stop smiling. His father had accepted his relationship. Everything was going to be okay. Maybe he had just over reacted, he thought. Maybe there never would have been an issue if he had just come out with all of it to his father from the beginning. That thought made him feel awful, but he was too amped up to follow those dark emotions down the rabbit hole. He wouldn’t have to be afraid to go out in public with his boyfriend anymore.

He got to the loft in record time. He’s glad he didn’t get pulled over. He would hate to have two scolding conversations with his father in one day.

Stiles made a move to get out of the car when he stopped. Maybe Derek didn’t want to see him. Maybe he was mad at Stiles for getting him arrested. Maybe he was sick of the constant hot and cold of their relationship and wouldn’t want Stiles anymore.

That couldn’t be though could it? Derek had only just yesterday been professing his undying love for Stiles, he couldn’t have changed his mind so quickly.

But that was before he almost went to jail for murder one.

Looking back Stiles hadn’t handled many of the situations that they had gone through as a couple in the best of ways. He could have been a bit more understanding to Derek, but that doesn’t mean he deserves to be duped does it?

Stiles knew he had to go in eventually, no matter how much it might hurt.

He made his way agonizingly slowly to the top of the building to Derek’s loft. He stood in front of the door for several minutes hoping that the sinking feeling in his stomach would disappear and he would have the confidence to knock on the door but it never did.

Just as Stiles was about to give up and head back down to his jeep the door opened to reveal Derek standing in the doorway holding his keys.

The older man looked like the wind had been knocked out of his upon the sight on the other side of his door.

“Stiles.”

“Oh um.. Hey Derek.” Stiles said uncertainly.

“I was just about to come and see you.”

“You were?”

“Yeah.”

Derek continued to stare in shock as Stiles shuffled from foot to foot awkwardly, unsure of how to proceed.

“Oh, uh sorry. Come in.” Derek said, finally snapping out of his stoic revere.

He moved to the side in order to allow Stiles in who tentatively entered the loft. They both stood for a few moments, Stiles refused to raise his eyes and look at the older man, still determined to avoid any conflict.

“I’m sorry.”

Stiles head snapped up at Derek’s words.”

“What?”

“I’m so sorry Stiles. I thought it was taken care of, I did want you to have to go through that.”

Stiles couldn’t speak. How could Derek be apologising? How could he think that anything that had happened was his fault? Intense guilt bubbled up from his stomach, but it was over powered by outrage.

“You’re sorry?”

“Stiles-”

“You’re sorry! Derek how can you be sorry? You saved my life and killed a man for me. You put aside a major part of your life for me. You got arrested because of the previously mentioned man you killed for me! Don’t you dare say you’re sorry Derek, it’s me who is sorry. I couldn’t see you go through that. I couldn’t see you go to jail knowing I was the reason you were there.”

Derek shook his head.

“You didn’t make me do any of those things Stiles. I did them because I love you, because it was what I had to do to keep you.”

“You love me?”

“What? Stiles you know I love you, I’ve told you a thousand times.”

“Yeah, but.. you still love me?”

Derek’s brow furrowed in confusion, but his eyes looked sad. Like he couldn’t believe what Stiles had just said.

“Of course Stiles, how could you think I wouldn’t?”

“I just.. all of this Derek. With Deucalion and your family and now the arrest. I feel like I just make your life more difficult than it needs to be. I figured after all of this you would realize that.”

Derek took a few rapid steps towards Stiles. Out of instinct Stiles walked backwards until his back hit the door. When Derek finally reached him he gently brought his hands to Stiles’ faces and ran his thumbs over his cheeks.

“Stiles you don’t make my life more difficult you make it fuller. More eventful sure, but certainly better.”

At Derek’s words Stiles sighed into the larger man’s embrace and wrapped his arms around him.

“Besides, you’re my alibi for a murder. You’re stuck with me forever at his point.”

“I don’t have a problem with that.”

“What happened with your father anyways?”

Stiles sighed and leaned out of Dereks arms.

“That bad huh?”

“No actually, but he didn’t take it well at first.”

“At first?”

“Well he understandably wasn’t thrilled by the idea and he didn’t believe a word I said about your alibi so… I told him everything. I think he was more mad about the lying than anything. I think he has honestly thankful.”

“Thankful?”

“You saved his only childs life Derek.”

“And so he is willing to completely excuse the murder?”

“Well it’s not just that.”

“Oh?”

Stiles takes a step in closer to Derek and runs his hands up and down his broad chest.

“I think he saw how happy you make me. How much I love you.”

The fearful tension slipped from the air around the two and was replaced with a different kind of tension. They looked at each other and without a word they came together in a kiss. Unlike many of their other kisses which where rough and passionate, this one was soft and tender. Just a brush of the lips. Unlike their other kisses this one wasn’t just a prelude to sexier things, but instead a promise of things to come. This kiss was a kiss that told both men that they had made it despite all odds and all complications.

Stiles couldn’t help but smiles against Derek’s lips.

The kiss ended and they brought their foreheads together. Dereks fingers still running across Stiles’ face from freckle to freckle.

“So you know what this means right?”

“What?”

“You’re going to have to come to more awkward dinners with my family.”

Stiles couldn’t help, but laugh.

“Fine, but that means you’re going to have to sit through Sunday dinners with my dad. Whatever you family can through at me is nothing compared to the threats my dad can come up with, trust me I’ve watched him in interrogation. He could make Peter sweat.”

Derek cringed.

“Yeah I already got a preview of that this morning.”

Stiles giggled a little at his boyfriend’s discomfort.

“Hey don’t worry. He’s not going to hurt you, but he’s going have a lot of fun coming up with all the different ways that he could and tell you about it in detail.”

“I think it’s worth it.”

Stiles feels a blush creep up his neck. Derek observes the colour rushing along Stiles skin and bends down to mouth at its source and travels up his neck until Derek reaches the younger man’s mouth. This time when they kiss it’s not nearly as innocent.

Stiles let Derek take control completely, comforted in his strength. They continued to slowly explore each other’s mouths and caress each other’s bodies, until Derek finally broke the kiss only to pick Stiles up bridal style and carry him up the bedroom.

He couldn’t help but laugh.

“You know this is very Pretty Woman, except you’re the felon and I’m the debonair gentleman who sweeps you off your feet.”

“Yeah you really did.”

They share a tender smile as they crawl into bed together. For the first time in a long time Stiles no longer feels any worry in the back of his mind. No crippling fear of his father finding out. No worrying about the next threat that he will have to face nor which Hale will come to intimidate him next. The only thing on his mind is the feel of Derek’s body above him and the love he feels so deeply in his heart, without any distractions. It’s the best feeling Stiles has experienced in a long time and he knows now that he and Derek can get through anything. Together.


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: astrangefate.tumblr.com

Though there was much complaining and whining, Stiles had somehow managed to convince Derek to come to Allison and Scott’s wedding as his plus one. There had to be some negotiations as some of Allison’s family members still remember the fire and supported Kate’s course of action, but it was nothing a clever seating arrangement couldn’t solve.

The wedding was beautiful. Allison was a vision in white and Scott was a blubbering mess. The only one who might have been crying harder was Melissa in the pews. Derek wasn’t paying attention to any of that though. He was too busy focusing on his beautiful boyfriend standing beside the alter as best man.

They all gathered at the reception hall and took advantage of the open bar. Derek stayed to the edge and watched as everyone danced.

“Beautiful wedding isn’t it?”

John had appeared next to Derek as he watched Stiles dance with Lydia and a few other younger girls who thought Stiles was hilarious.

“A little too big for my taste.”

“Yeah I had a small wedding, felt nicer that way. Only the people who you knew really cared for you were there.”

“I think that’s exactly how it should be done. Small. Maybe a backyard wedding.”

The Sheriff gave Derek a long look.

“You think about weddings a lot lately son?”

Derek’s heart still jumped at the word. It took the Sheriff a long time to Derek’s presence in his sons life, but after a while he was able to tolerate it and eventually they even struck up a friendship. Derek still got a little emotional at the trust that John showed him.

“Perhaps I’ve got a few things up my sleeve.”

“Well if that perhaps becomes a definitely just know that you have my approval.”

“Really?”

The Sheriff turned and clasped Derek’s shoulder.

“You make my boy happy son, and I can see you really love each other. That’s all Stiles’ mother and I ever wanted. I don’t see a reason why you and my son wouldn’t have a very happy marriage.”

Derek would be lying if he said he didn’t become choked up.

“Well I really appreciate that Sheriff.”

The two both went back to watching their friends and family dance. They stood in comfortable silence digesting everything that was just said.”

“Don’t you forget though Hale that I can hit a moving target at two hundred feet and I’ve got a big yard.”

Derek smirked.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”  


End file.
